Cambio de Género
by Miriam Prez
Summary: Debido a una trampa de Destructor, Leonardo sufre una transformación que lo convierte en una chica, por lo que ahora tendrá que adaptarse a su nueva forma y ver las cosas desde el punto de vista del género contrario, lo cual será más difícil de lo que cree.
1. Chapter 1

**Cambio de género**

Capítulo 1

Un nuevo día comenzaba para nuestros héroes en la alcantarilla. Como cada mañana, Leonardo se levantaba temprano para meditar un momento en el dojo. El siguiente en despertar fue Mikey, el cual se dirigió a la cocina aún adormilado para preparar el desayuno. Minutos después, Donatello lo alcanzó cargando un termo en su mano para llenarlo de café y así poder despertar por completo. El último en llegar fue Raphael, quién se encaminó primero al baño y después a la cocina a reunirse con los demás.

El reloj marcaba las 8:00 a.m. cuando estuvieron completos en el comedor, a excepción del sensei, el cual se levantaba más temprano.

Para el desayuno Mikey había preparado hotcakes, jugo de naranja y pan tostado.

R- Hasta que haces algo que no sea huevos Mikey!

D- Técnicamente, los hotcakes llevan huevos.

R- Pero no son huevos como tal.

M- Oigan! Sabes el trabajo que cuesta pensar en qué hacer de comer todos los días! –Se quejó Mikey- Además no los preparo igual.

R- Con la mente tan pequeña que tienes no lo dudaría, jaja

M- Muy graciosos Rapha

L- Ya déjalo Rapha. Mikey tiene razón. Ninguno nos tomamos la molestia de preparar el desayuno, por lo tanto, no tenemos derecho a quejarnos.

R- Siempre lo defiendes Leo, ya hasta pareces su madre (se cruza de brazos). Además, por qué no lo preparas tu si eres el primero en despertar? Si realmente quieres ayudarlo deberías de suplirlo de vez en cuando.

D- Raph tiene un punto.

L- Yo solo dije que no debemos quejarnos de lo que cocina Mikey. Y no lo ayudo a cocinar porque no me sale; ya lo he intentado, pero la comida siempre se me quema o queda cruda. Y no es verdad que me comporto como su mamá.

R- Si tu lo dices...

M- Leo, en verdad has intentado cocinar? –Leo asiente- aww eres el mejor hermano –Lo abraza del cuello- debería de aprender de él.

D- Si eso es cierto, por qué nunca te hemos visto hacerlo? –Mikey se separa del abrazo.

L- Porque no lo hago con frecuencia, además, las veces que lo he hecho me encuentro solo.

R- Por qué razón? Acaso tienes miedo de que nos burlemos?

L- ... (desvía la mirada).

R- Jajajajaja, es en serio!? El temerario líder le tiene miedo a unas cuantas bromas!?

D- Bueno... tú sueles ser muy cruel con tus "bromas", cualquiera sentiría miedo.

R- Lo que pasa es que ustedes son débiles de carácter. Hasta parecen niñas.

M- No es verdad! Tu eres el que nos molesta siempre!

D- Además, tampoco te gusta que te hagan bromas.

R- Pero yo no me pongo a llorar como niñita.

L- (Interviniendo) es suficiente!, debemos ir con Splinter o se enojará con nosotros.

Los cuatro se levantan de la mesa, lavan los trastos y se dirigen al dojo. Al entrar, se acomodan por orden y hacen una reverencia a su sensei.

Todos- Buenos días maestro Splinter.

S- Buenos días hijos míos. El día de hoy practicarán el duelo sin armas, así que empiecen a calentar.

Los cuatro tomaron su distancia para empezar con el calentamiento de rutina, el cual duraba hora y media. Cuando terminaron, el sensei les dio la indicación de colocarse por parejas, quedando Leo con Donnie y Rapha con Mikey.

S- Muy bien hijos míos, el entrenamiento consiste en derribar al oponente sin la ayuda de un arma, no obstante, los que sean los "ukes" podrán utilizarlas. Con esto aprenderán a defenderse si llegaran a perder sus armas. Muy bien, ...Hayime!

Primero Leo y Rapha la hicieron de "ukes" por lo que ellos con sus armas en mano lanzaban ataques a sus hermanos, los cuales no tardaron en ser derrotados por sus mayores.

M- (Desde el suelo) Au! No se puede!

D- (Levantándose) Esta vez concuerdo con Mickey, las armas son una herramienta que le dan mayor poder al adversario. Cómo se supone que vamos a vencerlo?

R- Tal vez no puedan porque ustedes son débiles.

S- Silencio Raphael! Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, sólo que esta vez cambien de rol.

En esta ocasión, Leonardo y Raphael tomaron el rol de los "nages", y cuando Splinter dio la señal, los menores empezaron a atacarlos, y ellos esquivaban los golpes, pero Rapha fue alcanzado por la cadena de Mickey y terminó en el suelo. Por otro lado, Leo había conseguido derribar a Donnie con una barrida.

S- Bien hecho Leonardo.

R- Eso no vale, Leo era amenazado por un palo, eso no es un arma.

D- Oye!

S- Raphael! No es importante el arma del adversario, si no la astucia del peleador. Es verdad que las armas dan una ventaja al enemigo, pero la mayor ventaja de un ninja es la mente, no el número de armas ni su poder de destrucción.

Vuelvan a cambiar los roles y háganlo de nuevo.

Así estuvieron por 3 horas, hasta que por fin el entrenamiento dio por terminado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

En la mansión de Destructor:

D- Como va el experimento Stockman?

St- Bien maezztro Dezztructor.

D- Cuanto tiempo más te tomará terminarlo?

St- Dentro de trezz díazz ezztará lizzto para uzzarzze.

D- Muy bien. En ese tiempo podré preparar la trampa para acabar con las tortugas.

TC- Y como tiene planeado hacerlo maestro.

D- Fácil, debilitando al líder.

TC- Ya entiendo su punto.

D- Así es. Dile al Krang que prepare un equipo de robopies y que también le den a Baxter una buena dosis de mutágeno.

En la guarida:

Leonardo estaba viendo en la televisión su programa favorito de Héroes Espaciales, Rapha golpeaba con fuerza su saco de box, Donnie se concentraba en su laboratorio recreando un retromutágeno y Mickey no dejaba de jugar a las cartas con su gatito helado; en eso suena el teléfono de Leo y este no duda en contestar.

L- Que ocurre Abril?

A- Hola Leo. No pasa nada. Solo llamaba para saber si podías hacerme un favor.

L- De qué se trata?

A- Podrías decirle al maestro Splinter que no podré ir al entrenamiento de hoy? No me siento muy bien.

L- Qué tienes? Quieres que Donnie te eche un vistazo?

A- Descuida, no es nada grave. Cosas de chicas.

L- (Sin entender a lo que se refería) De acuerdo, le diré tu mensaje.

A- Gracias Leo. Nos vemos.

L- Adiós (cuelga la llamada).

Leo se levanta del suelo y se dirige al dojo, pero Rapha lo detiene.

R- Que quería Abril Leo? Acaso está enferma? O por qué le dijiste si quería que Donnie la viera?

L- Dice que no es nada grave y que no necesita a Donnie. Solo aviso que no vendrá al entrenamiento de hoy.

R- Bueno, ella se lo pierde.

Leo siguió su camino y le dio el mensaje de Abril a Splinter, después se dirigió de nuevo a la sala a continuar viendo su programa, pero Donnie llamó la atención de todos.

D- Chicos! El krang ha empezado a moverse, al parecer transportarán varios cilindros de mutágeno!

L- De acuerdo, vamos para allá.

Los cuatro se preparan para salir y se dirigen a un almacén donde se supone que el Krang cargaría el mutágeno. Al llegar, desde la azotea los chicos observaban a varios krangdroides cargar aquella sustancia.

L- Eso es mucho mutágeno. Para qué necesitará tanto el Krang? (volteando a ver a su hermano) Donnie?

D- No lo se. No tenían información sobre el propósito de su transporte.

R- Déjense de tanta charla y vámonos directo a la acción!

L- De acuerdo. Listos?... Ahora!

Todos bajan con las armas en mano y empiezan el ataque. Los Krang tampoco se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a disparar sus armas laser. La batalla era pareja, sin embargo, de improviso los krang dieron la retirada y se alejaron en la camioneta con parte del mutágeno en su interior.

R- Se están escapando! Vamos por ellos!

L- (Poniendo una mano en su hombro) espera Rapha. Déjalos que se vayan. No podrán hacer nada con esa cantidad de mutágeno.

R- Estás loco!? Se supone que no debieron de llevarse nada! No es cierto Donnie?

D- La verdad Leo tiene razón, es sólo una pequeña parte del mutágeno, lo que sea que tengan planeado hacer con el necesitarán del resto que dejaron aquí. Es mejor llevarnos esto a la guarida y vigilar si harán algún otro movimiento para obtener más.

L- Lo ves?

R- (Quitando la mano de Leo molesto) bien! Hagan lo que quieran! Yo me largo!

L- Y a dónde crees que vas? Necesitamos que nos ayudes a cargar el mutágeno.

R- Háganlo ustedes! Yo me voy! (se va por las azoteas a la guarida).

L- Hum... Andando chicos. Tenemos que llevarnos esto.

M- Y cómo no lo llevaremos? Es demasido! Y no trajimos el Tortumovil.

L- Le avisaré a Casey que lo traiga (sacando su T-phone y marcando el número de casey).

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas, Raphael llegó a la guarida y se dirigía hasta su cuarto refunfuñando.

R- (Susurrando) Estúpido Leo!

S- Qué es lo que te pasa Raphael? Por qué estás tan enojado?

R- (Desviando la mirada) No es nada sensei.

S- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

R- (suspirando resignado) es Leo... de nuevo.

S- Que pasa con tu hermano?

R- Dejó escapar al krang con una parte del mutágeno! Le dije que debíamos ir tras ellos pero como siempre lo que yo opine no vale nada!

S- (Acariciando su barba) Ya veo. No es que no valga lo que digas, simplemente tu hermano consideró que no era necesario correr un riesgo por tan poco. Necesitas entender un poco más la posición en la que se encuentra Leonardo. Como líder debe de tomar la mejor decisión que beneficie al equipo, aunque eso no les agrade. Cada uno de ustedes tiene un rol que cumplir en el equipo, el cual es igual de importante que el resto. En tu caso, tu trabajo es apoyar a tu líder en lo que necesite, no sólo en fuerza física, sino también como hermano.

R- Y por qué tengo que ser yo? Porque no Mickey o Donnie?

S- Porque Leonardo confía en ti más de lo que crees.

R- (Pensando en sus palabras)...

S- (Se da la media vuelta) Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo, tal vez te sorprendan de los resultados (se va).

Raphael se quedó pensando en todo lo que había dicho el sensei en el sillón de la sala. Realmente Leonardo confiaba tanto en él? Qué quiso decir con que le sorprenderían los resultados? Acaso no conocía los suficiente a su hermano mayor? Así pasó sumido en sus pensamientos durante 15 minutos, hasta que el ruido del motor del tortumovil lo distrajo. Sus hermanos habían llegado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Los siguientes dos días Raphael siguió el consejo que su padre le había dado. Se dispuso a vigilar a su hermano en todo momento. En cuanto este salió de su cuarto en la mañana para dirigirse al dojo a meditar, Rapha lo siguió y se quedó observándolo todo el tiempo. Leo estaba tan concentrado que no notaba la presencia de Raphael. Después de dos horas de meditación, se levantó un poco adolorido por estar tanto tiempo en una misma posición, cuando pudo lograr despertar sus piernas se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar. Rapha rápidamente se dirigió allí para evitar que su hermano lo descubriese. Después del desayuno, los cuatro se dirigieron a entrenar, pero en esta ocasión Rapha estaba tan concentrado en su hermano que cayó fácilmente. A todos les pareció extraña esa actitud de su hermano, pero el sólo puso la excusa de que no había descansado bien anoche, lo que no los convenció del todo, pero el maestro Splinter sabía cuál era la razón exacta de su distracción. Cuando el entrenamiento terminó los demás salieron del dojo a excepción de Leo, que se quedó a entrenar un poco más. Rapha pudo notar que su hermano estaba cansado, pero aún así seguía entrenando duro en solitario sus movimientos. Después de hora y media, Leo salió a darse una ducha, cuando se metió bajo la regadera, Rapha abrió la puerta del baño para seguir espiandolo. Cuando lo hizo pudo ver a su hermano recargando su cabeza y una mano en la pared mientras suspiraba de agotamiento. Raphael cerró la puerta y se dirigió al sillón a esperar que terminara de ducharse. Durante el resto del día Leonardo iba con Donnie a ver sus progresos en sus inventos y el retromutágeno, volvía al dojo para hablar con su maestro sobre sus miedos e inseguridades, y sobre cómo ser un buen líder; ayudaba a April con su entrenamiento; aguantaba las bromas de Mikey o jugaba con él para entretenerlo; se acercaba con Rapha para querer hablar con él, y en la noche, antes de salir de patrullaje, se ponía a descansar enfrente de la televisión para ver su programa favorito; cuando terminaba, salían a patrullar. Mientras hacían guardia notaba que Leo prestaba atención en todas las direcciones; si había una pelea imaginaba todas las circunstancias para tomar la mejor decisión, y siempre estaba pendiente de sus hermanos y de su entorno. Al regresar, se dirigía nuevamente al dojo con su padre para contarle los resultados de la misión y analizar lo que estuvo mal durante ésta, para después dirigirse a su habitación a dormir, donde caía rendido. Al parecer el maestro Splinter tenía razón, no conocía del todo a su hermano, ni se había tomado la molestia de conocerlo. La posición de líder que cargaba Leonardo realmente era pesada, ahora entendía por qué se molestaba cuando no lo dejaban ver su programa favorito o cuando no tomaban en serio sus órdenes, por qué se quedaba dormido en ocasiones, o por qué pasaba tanto tiempo en el dojo. Leonardo literalmente se tomaba en serio su puesto, y Raphael siempre creyó que se trataba de que ser superior a los demás. Realmente se preocupaba por todos y el nunca se dio cuenta.


	4. Chapter 4

En la guarida de Destructor:

D- Stockman! Tu tiempo ya se acabó! Terminaste el mutágeno sí o no!?

St- (con miedo) Zzi maezztro. Ya ezztá terminado.

D- Más te vale... Garra de tigre!

TC- Si maestro?

D- Lleva a cabo el plan y tráeme a esa tortuga.

TC- (asintiendo).

En la guarida:

Los chicos estaban por separado haciendo lo que más le convenía; Donatello estaba en su laboratorio, Mickey estaba jugando en la cocina con su gatito helado, Leonardo estaba tomando una pequeña siesta en el sofá y Raphel estaba en el otro sillón leyendo una de sus revistas del ninja moderno. Éste último dejo de leer al darse cuenta de su hermano se había quedado dormido, suspiró y se levantó a traerle una sábana para cubrirlo, luego se le quedó observando cómo dormía mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos. Splinter pasaba por ahí, pero al percatarse de que Rapha observaba a su hermano mientras dormía decidió llamarlo.

S- Raphael.

R- (Saliendo de sus pensamientos) eh?

S- Podrías venir un momento, por favor?

R- Hai.

Una vez entraron en el dojo, ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro.

S- Qué es lo que te ocurre Raphael? Acaso es lo que te dije sobre Leonardo?

R- Hai sensei.

S- Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

R- Nada... sólo que me he dado cuenta de que Leo realmente se ha esforzado por tratar de ser un buen líder, y también un buen hermano.

S- Veo que el haber estado espiando a tu hermano ha cambiado tu forma de pensar respecto a él pero... por qué el semblante triste?

R- Es que... todo este tiempo creí que él sólo quería lucirse frente a nosotros, que... quería hacernos quedar mal, ser tu hijo consentido,... es por esa razón que siempre lo trataba tan mal, quería demostrarle que no es el único que puede hacer bien las cosas, que puede darnos órdenes... que puede ser mejor.

S- (Acariciando sus barba) mh, ya veo.

R- Realmente lo siento sensei. Lamento haber estado celoso de Leo, de malinterpretar sus acciones. Me siento muy mal por tratarlo de ese modo todo este tiempo.

S- (Colocando una mano en su hombro) No te preocupes hijo mío, entiendo que quieras llamar la atención de tus hermanos para demostrarles lo bueno que eres,... y también la mía; lamento si alguna vez te hice sentir mal o no te presté atención cuando la necesitabas.

R- No importa, ahora se la razón por la que lo hacías (lo abraza), Gracias padre.

S- De nada, hijo mío (se separa).

En ese momento llega Leo presuroso.

L- Aquí estas Raph, (se detiene al percatarse de que había interrumpido un momento con su padre) lo lamento, no quise interrumpir.

R- Esta bien, no pasa nada.

S- Que ocurre Leonardo?

L- El clan del pie se está movilizando, parece que planean robar unos aparatos de alta tecnología, debemos apresurarnos.

S- De acuerdo, vayan. Y tengan mucho cuidado.

L- Así será padre.

Leo y Raph salen del dojo para irse con sus hermanos en el Shellraiser y detener el robo.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de conducir por 30 minutos, las tortugas se detienen cerca de un almacén de alta tecnología, donde soldados del clan del pie descargaban unas cajas de madera con lo que parecía ser la mercancía, acompañados de garra de tigre, Razar y Cara de pez, los cuales vigilaban en tres puntos cardinales que todo estuviera en orden. Leonardo, con un catalejo, observaba con cuidado sus movimientos.

L- Parece que están transportando maquinaria Krang. Hay al menos 20 robopies, junto a Razar, garra de tigre y cara de pez. Para que hayan venido esos 3 quiere decir que la mercacía es muy importante para Destructor, aunque me parece extraño que sólo hayan traído a 20 robots.

D- Probablemente sólo quieran ser discretos, recuerda que la tecnología krang es desconocida para el resto de los humanos.

L- Puede ser.

R- Que haremos entonces?

L- Entraremos, destruiremos a los robo-pies y la tecnología que pretenden robar.

D- Vamos a destruir también la mercancía!?

L- No podemos arriesgarnos a que se la lleven, además, recuerda que Garra de tigre, Razar y Cara de pez no son tan fáciles de vencer, tengan mucho cuidado cuando los enfrenten. En marcha.

Las tortugas se escabulleron por una de las ventanas del almacén y se prepararon para atacar desde lo alto, no obstante garra de tigre ya los había olfateado, así que lanzó un disparo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban, obligándolos a salir de su escondite.

TC- Vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí?

Ra- Pero si son las tortugas, jajajajaja.

CP- Los estábamos esperando.

L- Es una trampa!

La pelea comenzó, Donnie y Mikey peleaban contra Razar, Rapha contra Cara de Pez y Leo contra garra de Tigre, además de tener que pelear contra todos los robo-pies. Para las tortugas no iba nada bien, pues habían caído directamente en su trampa. En una de esas Garra de tigre logró atinarle un golpe en el estómago a Leo haciendo que soltara sus armas y callera de rodillas al suelo, lo cual aprovechó para inyectarle un sedante en su cuello y cargarlo para llevárselo a su maestro. Los chicos al percatarse del peligro intentaron ir a auxiliarlo, pero Cara de pez les lanzó una bomba que empezó a aventar un humo de color verde que los dejó inconscientes en el suelo, dando la oportunidad de escapar a los secuaces de destructor.

Después de varios minutos, los chicos empezaron a despertar con un leve dolor de cabeza, pero Rapha al ver que se habían llevado a su hermano mayor comenzó a golpear el suelo gritando.

R- Nooo!

D- (Colocando una mano en su hombro) Tranquilízate Rapha, vamos a ir a rescatarlo.

M- Pero cómo? No sabemos a dónde lo llevaron y tampoco tenemos un plan.

D- Primero debemos de ir con Splinter y contarle lo que pasó, él sabrá que hacer.

R- (Poniéndose de pie) No!, iremos a rescatarlo ahora.

Mientras tanto, Leo despertaba de su sueño observando a su alrededor, al parecer estaba en el laboratorio subterráneo de Stockman, luego se vio a sí mismo, estaba encadenado encima de una esfera de mutágeno. Al percatarse de ello, empezó a forcejear para intentar liberarse, pero una voz conocida lo detuvo.

D- Me alegra que hayas despertado Leonardo.

L- Destructor. Qué quieres de mi?

D- Solamente te quiero fuera de mi camino. Tú y tus hermanos siempre terminan arruinando mis planes, y eso no lo puedo permitir.

L- Que harás al respecto?

D- Voy a convertirte en el ser inferior que eres. Stockman!... suéltalo.

L- No! (cae al mutágeno y empieza a gritar, al mismo tiempo en que empieza a mutar).

Destructor observa desde arriba que la transformación de resultado, pero de pronto el resto de las tortugas llegan haciendo un escándalo mientras destruyen a varios robo-pies. De inmediato se percatan de que su hermano está dentro de la esfera con mutágeno.

M- Leo!

R- Sácalo de ahí Donnie!

D- Lo intentaré.

Donnie se dirige al mando de control donde estaba Baxter y lo golpea con su bo para hacerse con los controles, al oprimir un botón rojo se abren las compuertas de debajo de la esfera y Leo cae a la malla metálica inconsciente y empapado al mismo tiempo que empieza a toser el mutágeno que había tragado. Rapha y Mickey dejan de lado su pelea con Destructor para ir a auxiliar a su hermano, pero antes de llegar a él Donatello los detiene.

Do- No lo toquen directamente!

Éste último le coloca una sábana encima y Rapha lo carga en brazos mientras Mickey lanza una bomba de humo para desaparecer de la vista de todos.

D- (riendo entre dientes).

TC- Ha resultado su plan maestro?

D- Eso parece. Stockman, Dame tu informe!

St- Al parezzer la tortuga mutó exitozzamente maezztro.

D- Excelente. Ahora sólo queda poner en marcha la siguiente parte del plan.

Entre tanto, las tortugas se dirigían a la guarida en el Shellraiser. Mientras rapha conducía, Donnie verificaba superficialmente que su hermano estuviera bien.

R- Cómo está Donnie?

D- Sigue inconsciente. No sabré como está físicamente hasta que llegue a casa y le tome unas muestras.

R- De acuerdo (pisa a fondo el acelerador).

Cuando por fin llegan a la guarida, Rapha saca del vehículo a Leo mientras Donnie los guiaba al laboratorio, junto con Mickey siguiéndolos; no obstante, el maestro Splinter los estaba esperando en la sala, y se preocupa al ver que Rapha cargaba a su hermano inconsciente.

S- Qué es lo que ha pasado?

M- Destructor secuestro a Leo y lo arrojó a un estanque de mutágeno sensei.

Splinter se espanta más y corre hacia el laboratorio junto a sus hijos. Al Llegar, Donnie le pide a Rapha que coloque a Leo en una camilla; éste lo hace con sumo cuidado y se aparta un poco para que Donnie trabaje.

D- Muy bien, hay que destaparlo para tomarle las muestras, el mutágeno ya debió de haberse absorbido en su cuerpo.

Entre Donnie y Rapha destapan a Leo con cuidado mientras Mickey y Splinter miraban la escena desde otro ángulo para no estorbar, pero todos se quedan lívidos al ver lo que había ocurrido con él.

D- Leo!...

M- Se... convirtió en...

R- ...Una chica.


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: Buen día chicos. Les agradezco que estén leyendo esta historia.

Quisiera darles un rápido aviso de que como soy nueva en ésta página aún desconozco como hacer muchas de sus funciones, por lo que es probable que tenga algunas fallas o tarde en hacer las cosas; además del poco tiempo que tengo por mi trabajo claro. De cualquier forma les agradezco si me apoyan, además de sus comentarios, los cuales aprecio mucho, pasándome tips de cómo usar la página, ya que no domino el idioma inglés.

Sin más que agregar, les agradezco su apoyo incondicional y sus comentarios con las mejoras a realizar o felicitaciones, de cualquier tipo son bienvenidos para ayudarme a mejorar.

Ahora sí, les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Después de unas horas, Leonardo despertaba en la camilla aún adolorido de su cuerpo al haber caído al mutágeno, se sentía cansado, diferente y con un peso sobre su pecho, con la mirada observó a su alrededor de dónde se encontraba y antes de que pudiera verse a sí mismo alguien lo interrumpió.

R- Veo que ya despertaste.

L- (Susurrando) Rapha (intenta sentarse)

R- (Lo detiene) Espera, antes que nada, quiero que respires profundo y no te asustes, de acuerdo?

L- (Asiente con la cabeza y su hermano lo ayuda a sentarse, pero después se da cuenta de que su pecho no es plano, abriendo los ojos con asombro, luego posa ambas manos en éstos y voltea a ver a Rapha aún con las manos en éstos, éste le entrega un espejo y Leo lo toma para observarse en él). Soy... soy... una chica? (volteándolo a ver y colocando una mano en su garganta al notar su voz más aguda).

R- Si.

L- Pero... no lo entiendo... yo creía que... (recuerda lo que le mencionó Destructor "Te quiero fuera de mi camino..." "Voy a convertirte en el ser inferior que eres") así que a esto se refería con "ser inferior", mgf, menudo idiota.

R- A qué te refieres?

L- Antes de lanzarme al mutágeno, Destructor me dijo que me quería fuera del camino y que me convertiría en un ser inferior.

R- Y tuvo razón.

L- (frunciendo el seño) De qué hablas?

R- Vamos Leo, no pensarás pelear contra él en ese cuerpo!

L- Y por qué no?

R- Eres una chica!

L- Y eso qué?

R- Que si de por sí no podías ganarle en tu cuerpo masculino, mucho menos en este.

L- (Molesto) Eso no tiene nada que ver!

R- (Igual de molesto) Claro que lo tiene!, una chica no es alguien fuerte!

L- Claro que sí!

R- Que NO!

En ese momento, al escuchar los gritos, el resto de sus hermanos entra al laboratorio.

D- Que ocurre?... Leo!

M- Has despertado (corre a abrazarlo).

L- Au!, espera Mickey, aún me duele mi cuerpo.

M- Lo siento (se separa).

D- Es por el contacto que tuviste con el mutágeno, se te pasará en unas horas. Además de eso, como te sientes?

L- (Voltea a ver a Rapha molesto) Bien. Puedo irme a mi cuarto Donnie?

D- Claro, no le veo problema.

L- Bien (se levanta de la camilla quejándose levemente por el dolor, a lo que rapha intenta ayudarlo, pero Leo le aleja su mano molesto) Yo puedo solo! (se retira a su habitación abrazándose a sí mismo mientras el resto de sus hermanos lo ven irse).

D- Rapha... que pasó hace un momento entre ustedes dos.

R-... Nada (se va también a su cuarto).

D- Tal parece que nos perdimos de algo.

M- Pienso lo mismo hermano.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente, Leonardo como siempre se levantó temprano a entrenar, ya no tenía ese molesto dolor en su cuerpo, pero al estar recordando lo que Raph le dijo en el laboratorio, su entrenamiento parecía más bien una forma de desahogarse. Tanto ruido llamó la atención de su padre, quien entró al dojo interrumpiendo a su hijo.

S- Leonardo, qué es lo que te ocurre hijo mío.

L- (Evitando sus mirada) Nada sensei,... sólo estoy entrenando un poco como todos los días.

S- A mi me da la impresión de que algo te está molestando. Es acaso tu nueva apariencia la causante de esto?

L- No sensei,... más bien es algo que Rapha dijo.

S- Puedo saber qué es?

L- (Suspira) Raph dijo que con mi nueva forma no debería de salir a pelear.

S- Y por qué no?

L- Porque soy una mujer, y por lo tanto no soy un rival fuerte.

S- (Acariciando su barba) mmmm, ya veo. Y tú qué piensas al respecto?

L- ... Yo creo que no es cierto... sensei.

S- Y tienes mucha razón Leonardo (éste último lo mira con asombro), el ser una chica no quiere decir que se es débil, la debilidad no se basa únicamente en la fuerza física, tienes otras habilidades que te ayudan a compensar eso, por ejemplo, la astucia, la flexibilidad, el engaño, la propia fuerza del oponente, entre muchas otras. Juntas, te hacen un oponente fuerte frente al enemigo.

L- (Baja la mirada pensativo).

S- Qué te parece si hoy en el entrenamiento en lugar de demostrar fuerza, utilizas tus otras habilidades, de esa forma le demostrarás a Raphael que está equivocado en lo que piensa.

L- (Asiente con la cabeza) Gracias... sensei (sonríe).

S- (Devuelve el gesto) En ese caso, no te molestaré más. Te dejaré practicar un momento en lo que despiertan tus hermanos (se retira).

Leonardo se quedó nuevamente solo en el dojo pensando por un momento sobre qué habilidades usaría para compensar la fuerza física perdida.

Al cabo de un rato, sus hermanos despertaron, y después de haber desayunado se dirigieron al dojo al entrenamiento algo preocupados de que Leo no había ido a desayunar con ellos, pero en cuanto cruzaron la puerta se sorprendieron al observar que él ya estaba allí de rodillas frente a su sensei, por lo que todos tomaron sus lugares y esperaron las órdenes de su padre.

S- Hijos míos el día de hoy... (lo interrumpe Mikey)

M- E hija!

S- Disculpa, Miguel Ángel?

M- E hija, sensei,... ya que Leo es una chica ahora (sonriendo).

L- Tal vez por fuera Mikey, pero aún así sigo pensando como un chico. Además, no me quedaré así, Donnie hará una especie de retromutágeno. Cierto "D"? (volteando a verlo).

D- Bueeno. No estoy seguro. Lo intentaré pero... la verdad no sabría por dónde empezar. Esto es algo que no había visto antes (rascándose la nuca mirando al piso).

L- QUEEE!? ME QUEDARÉ ASÍ!?

D- No estaré seguro hasta que intente hacer el retromutágeno.

L- (Suspira pesadamente resignado) Está bien Donnie... lo entiendo... esperaré un poco más.

M- Entonces... si podremos decirte hermana?

L- (Corriendo la vista) Está bien Mickey, no importa.

M- Oh, pero... también necesitarás otro nombre.

L- No pienso cambiarme el nombre Mickey.

S- Qué les parece si mejor eso lo dejan para después, recuerden que estamos en la hora del entrenamiento.

Todos- Hai sensei.

S- Bien, (carraspea) como les iba diciendo, el día de hoy demostrarán sus habilidades en parejas que yo mismo iré llamando, entendido?

Todos- Hai sensei.

S- Miguel Ángel y Raphael, pasen al frente.

Ambos pasaron al frente, y en cuanto Splinter dio la órden ambos empezaron a pelear, y como resultado Raphael salió victorioso.

S- Bien, ahora Leonardo y Donatello.

Al igual que sus otros hermanos, se pusieron en posición y atacaron en cuanto se les dio la señal de comenzar, pero terminó pronto al vencer Leonardo sin mucho esfuerzo. Éste volteó a ver a Rapha con el fin de darle a entender que nada había cambiado, pero sólo logró una risilla burlona por parte de su hermano.

S- Excelente, ahora, Raphael pasa al frente junto a Leonardo.

El primero se levantó y se puso en posición frente a frente en espera de la señal. No sin antes agregar comentarios.

R- Ni creas que porque eres una chica me dejaré vencer.

L- No estoy esperando que lo hagas. De igual forma te terminaré venciendo como siempre.

R- Jajaja, te recuerdo que yo no soy Donnie "hermanita".

D- Oye!

El comentario final enfadó un poco a Leo, pero no permitió que lo desconcentrara, tenía que mostrarle a Raphael que podía ser tan bueno como él en ese nuevo cuerpo.

La señal por fin se escucho y la pelea dio inicio, ambos iban bastante parejos, y como bien dijeron, ninguno cedía ante el otro. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Rapha acorraló a Leo en el piso ganándole aparentemente en fuerza, lo cual lo hizo sonreír triunfal, pero Leo alza su cadera y rápidamente cambia de posiciones haciéndole una llave a éste que lo dejó inmovilizado en el piso.

S- Yame! Buen trabajo Leonardo.

L- Te dije que te vencería. Qué opinas ahora Raphael?

R- Jum! Sólo fue un golpe de suerte (regresa a arrodillarse a su lugar mientras Leo suspira resignado y regresa a su lugar también).

S- Por hoy ha sido todo hijos míos,... e hija. Pueden retirase.

Cuando se estaban levantando Splinter llama la atención de uno de ellos.

S- Raphael. Necesito hablar contigo un momento.

El mencionado suspira y vuelve a sentarse esperando a que sus hermanos se retiren para escuchar el sermón que seguramente le daría su padre.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: ¿Débil o vulnerable?

Una vez solos en el dojo, Splinter procedió a hablar con su hijo.

S- Raphael, por qué has tratado de forma diferente a Leonardo?

R- Porque es diferente ahora sensei.

S- En qué aspecto hijo mío?

R- En el que ahora es una chica.

S- Y eso te molesta?

R- Claro que me molesta! Me molesta que Leo quiera hacer las mismas cosas sabiendo que ahora es diferente!

S- No tiene nada de malo que quiera ser él mismo a pesar de su apariencia, obviamente modificará algunos aspectos, pero eso no le impide realizar sus actividades como antes.

R- Es una broma!? Espera que Leo siga siendo el líder y salga a pelear con nosotros en esa forma!?

S- Eso no es un impedimento, Raphael. April y Miwa también son chicas y son unas extraordinarias guerreras.

R- Pero no es lo mismo, Leo no era una chica antes y eso lo vuelve más vulnerable.

S- Es verdad, lo vuelve vulnerable, más no débil, que es lo que me quieres dar a entender.

R- (Lo mira sin entender).

S- Vulnerable es alguien que puede ser dañado con facilidad, una persona débil es aquella que no tiene la suficiente fuerza para afrontar la adversidad. Tu hermano... mejor dicho, "hermana"... puede ser más vulnerable a los ataques del enemigo física y emocionalmente, pero no lo hace alguien débil; de hecho, Leonardo es de las personas más fuertes que conozco, ya que es gracias a su fuerza lo que lo ha hecho un excelente líder, y no me estoy refiriendo a la fuerza física, sino a la fuerza necesaria para soportar la presión y el peso que conlleva el liderazgo.

R- (Baja la mirada pensativo).

S- Se que quieres proteger a Leonardo, y estoy de acuerdo, pero no lo trates como si fuera un discapacitado. De hecho, creo que este cambio le favorecerá, puesto que las mujeres suelen ser más astutas y observadoras, además de que poseen un extraordinario sexto sentido; y eso te lo puedo demostrar poniendo como ejemplo a April.

R- Pero ella es psíquica, sensei.

S- Es verdad, pero antes de que ella lo supiera era la única que podía adivinar lo que les sucedía cuando tenían un problema.

R- (Se queda sin palabras).

S- Espero que tomes en cuenta mis palabras. Puedes retirarte ya.

Raphael se levanta y hace una reverencia para dirigirse a la salida del dojo, después se dirige a su cuarto y se recuesta en la cama con la mirada hacia el techo para meditar lo que le había dicho Splinter. Realmente le había afectado demasiado el cambio de género de su hermano? Había exagerado en su reacción? O había algo más que lo atormentaba? Después de meditarlo por un largo tiempo decidió dormir un poco para tratar de tranquilizarse y esperar a que el descanso le trajera alguna respuesta a sus preguntas.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Raphael había pedido permiso a Splinter para faltar a los entrenamientos de esa semana, necesitaba pensar mejor sobre la idea de Leo con respecto a las peleas, y probablemente también necesitaba escuchar la opinión de alguien más. Esa misma noche decidió hacerle una visita a su amigo Casey para ver qué opinaba al respecto, por lo que acordaron de verse en la azotea en la que siempre se reunían. Al llegar se saludaron como de costumbre.

C- Raph, amigo! Qué alegría verte de nuevo.

R- Opino lo mismo Jones. Que tal todo?

C- No me quejo. Excepto la escuela; sabes que no soy muy bueno en matemáticas.

R- Que acaso la ayuda que te brinda April no te sirve de nada?

C- Claro que sí! Es sólo que... (Rascándose la nuca) cuando estoy junto a ella, no es fácil concentrarse.

R- Lo que tu digas.

C- Y... para qué querías verme?

R- Bueno... es que... necesito saber tu opinión sobre algo.

C- Bien, soy todo oídos.

Rapha prosiguió a relatarle lo que pasaba con Leo desde su transformación hasta lo que le había dicho, mientras que Casey escuchaba con atención sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando terminó de relatar la historia volvió a mirar a su amigo para conocer su respuesta.

R- Qué me dices Jones? Crees que Leo tenga razón al respecto? Estoy siendo demasiado sobreprotector con él?... siendo sincero... no sé qué pensar.

C- En primera wow, no puedo imaginarme a Leo convertido en una chica, definitivamente necesito verlo por mí mismo; en segunda, creo que Leo tiene razón, no estoy en tu contra ni nada pero... sabes que Leo sabe pelear igual o mejor que tu, de hecho la mayoría de las veces que te ha vencido o ha acabado con sus enemigos no son mediante la fuerza... ese es tu trabajo.

R- (Ríe por el comentario de su amigo).

C- Entiendo que te preocupes por él ahora que es una chica porque su apariencia tal vez te parezca más... frágil, pero sigue siendo el mismo. Además las mujeres no necesariamente son más débiles. Sabes que April es una chica y aún así sabe defenderse muy bien ella sola, además de que se ha enfrentado a muchos problemas como la mutación de su padre, el saber que ella era mitad Krang, la pérdida de su madre y muchas cosas más, y ella jamás se mostró débil.

R- Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez exageré mi reacción con respecto a él.

C- Por qué dices eso?

R- Mi reacción hacia él?

C- No. por qué dices él y no ella?

R- Creo que aún no me acostumbro del todo a su nueva forma.

C- Deberás hacerlo, después de todo me dijiste que probablemente no vuelva a su forma original, cierto?

R- Es muy probable.

C- Bueno, tengo que irme ya, April me ayudará a estudiar para el examen de Geografía de pasado mañana. Por cierto, le puedo decir sobre la nueva apariencia de Leo? En serio quiero contárselo!.

R- jaja, si Jones no hay problema. Después de todo, algún día tendría que saberlo.

C- De acuerdo. Te dejo entonces amigo!

Casey se despide con su mano mientras se aleja por las azoteas. Entre tanto, Rapha piensa en las palabras que le dijo su amigo y luego regresa a la alcantarilla para tomar una decisión.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: ¿Te enseño a cocinar?

A la mañana siguiente, Leonardo como siempre se levantó temprano, con la diferencia de que en lugar de meditar entrenaba tiempo extra para mejorar su técnica de lucha en su nueva forma. Por otro lado Mickey despertaba y se dirigía a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, pero antes de entrar en la cocina una idea atravesó su cabeza, así que se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al dojo donde entrenaba su ahora hermana.

M- Buenos días "Lea"!

L- ¿¡...!? Buenos días. Escuche mal o me llamaste Lea?

M- Realmente te llamé así. Acaso no te gusta? Te queda mejor con tu nueva apariencia.

L- Mickey, ya te dije que no voy a cambiarme el nombre.

M- Pero es que ese nombre es de niño, y necesitas uno que sea más femenino.

L- No me interesa que sea de niño Mickey, ya que ese es el nombre que me puso sensei cuando nos adoptó, para mí es muy especial.

M- (Inflando sus mejillas) mmm, de acuerdo.

L- Por cierto, que te hizo venir al dojo tan temprano?

M- Ah, cierto! Casi lo olvidaba. Quería preguntarte si querías ayudarme a cocinar el día de hoy.

L- Cocinar?

M- (Asiente con alegría).

L- Sabes que no soy muy bueno cocinando Mickey, podría echarlo a perder.

M- No lo harás porque te estaré diciendo que hacer. Además, nadie se burlará de ti puesto que ahora eres una chica.

L- Y eso que tiene que ver? Tú eres un chico y siempre has cocinado.

M- Si, pero tu mismo dijiste que practicabas solo porque no querías que nos burláramos de ti, en especial Rapha, por eso ahora que eres una chica dudo mucho que lo haga.

L- (Suspira) De acuerdo Mickey, te ayudaré a cocinar, pero no digas que no te lo advertí si se quema la comida.

M- Siiii! Lo prometo sis!

Leo dejó su entrenamiento para seguir a Mickey a la cocina para ayudarlo a cocinar, mientras que detrás de la puerta, el sensei había escuchado lo que habían hablado sus hijos, mostrando una sonrisa al saber que probablemente el cambio que había sufrido Leo cambiaría para bien la convivencia entre sus hermanos.

Una vez en la cocina, Mickey decidió que empezaría por enseñarle a hacer hot cakes, por lo que le pidió a leo que le ayudara a sacar los ingredientes para después mezclarlos y ponerlos en la lumbre, así como el tiempo que debían de estar estos en el fuego. Durante su realización, Leonardo escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones de su hermano y de vez en cuando tomaba notas en una pequeña libreta con el fin de recordar lo que su hermano le comentaba con mucho entusiasmo.

Luego de treinta minutos Donatello apareció en la cocina bostezando un poco y con un vaso de café en mano. Después de que aclarara la vista, se sorprendió al ver a Leo cocinando junto a Mickey.

D- Aamm, sigo dormido o en verdad Leo está cocinando?

L- No estás soñando Donnie, Mickey me pidió que lo ayudara.

D- Pero creí que habías dicho que no querías hacerlo por miedo a nuestras burlas.

M- No lo harán porque yo lo estoy ayudando.

D- De acuerdo, por si las dudas será mejor que tenga el número de Antonio´s a la mano.

L- (Se entristece).

M- (Lo nota), no lo necesitarás. Leo lo está haciendo muy bien para ser su primer intento. Además, ya están listos. Por qué no tomas asiento y los pruebas por ti mismo.

D- De acuerdo (va a sentarse).

Leo le sirve una parte de los hot-cakes, y se queda parado observando con la mirada baja esperando su respuesta.

D- Por lo menos tienen buena pinta. (Prueba un poco y le sonríe) Realmente están deliciosos, en serio tu los hiciste Leo?

L- (Con una amplia sonrisa) Si.

D- En ese caso creo que pediré más (toma otro bocado) mmmm, espera a que Raph pruebe esto.

R- (Entrando en la cocina) que yo qué?

M- Oh, Raph. Qué bueno que despertaste. Leo ha preparado el desayuno el día de hoy.

R- Que dices? Leo cocinando?

L- (Le sirve un poco) adelante, pruébalos.

R- Ooook? (toma un poco y lo saborea) no está mal.

L- (Sonriendo) Gracias, puedes pedir más si así lo deseas.

Leonardo y Mickey se sirvieron también y comenzaron a desayunar con sus hermanos, después de que terminaran se dirigieron al dojo a entrenar con Splinter. Al salir Raphael detuvo a Leo en la entrada.

R- Espera... tenemos que hablar.


	11. Chapter 11: Lo siento

Capítulo 11: Lo siento

L- Esta bien. Te escucho.

R- Leo, yo... Lamento mucho lo que dije el otro día. Sé que eso te molestó mucho y... me porté como un idiota... podrías perdonarme?

L- Eso fue lo que te mantuvo tan distraído últimamente? El por qué de tu alejamiento hacia mí? Por pensar en cómo pedirme disculpas?

R- Bueno... algo parecido. Tenía que pensar sobre algunas cosas y pues,... necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

L- Y... supongo que esas cosas eran de mi, cierto?

R- (Suspira) Me temo que si.

L- Esta bien Rapha, te perdono. Pero... contéstame una cosa sí?, Por qué me dijiste todo eso? Por qué me trataste diferente?

R- No lo sé... Supongo que me preocupé demasiado.

Leonardo sonríe de forma tierna y lo abraza con cariño, Rapha se sorprende al principio, pero después hace lo mismo.

L- No te preocupes Rapha. No va a pasar nada malo, lo prometo. Sigo siendo el mismo bobonardo amargado de siempre, sólo que ahora en otra forma (ambos ríen levemente y se separan). Aunque debo de admitir que debo cambiar un poco mi forma de pelear y acostumbrarme a este nuevo cuerpo.

R- Se que lo harás. Pero prométeme una cosa si? Prométeme que no correrás riesgos innecesarios y que si necesitas ayuda la pedirás, de acuerdo?

L- Rapha... no puedo prometerte eso, sigo siendo el líder de este equipo.

R- Lo se, pero... al menos... lo intentarás?

L-... (suspira resignado) está bien, lo intentare.

R- (La abraza nuevamente) Gracias.

Ambos se sueltan del abrazo y se sonríen, pero repentinamente el llamado de su amiga humana en la entrada de la guarida los distrajo.

A- Leo!, Leo dónde éstas!?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

L- Estoy aquí April!

A- (Corre a abrazarlo) Leo! De verdad cambiaste! (se separa) Cielos, te ves muy bien!

C- (Llega corriendo cargando algunas bolsas y tomando aire) Vaya!... si que corres rápido pelirroja...para la próxima mejor me traigo mis patines. (Se fija en Leo)... Leo!? En verdad eres tú? Wow, te queda bien el cambio hermano!

L- Gracias chicos. Por cierto, que los trae por aquí?

A- Venimos a verte.

L- A mi? Por qué?

A- Bueno, Casey me dijo que tuviste un accidente con el mutágeno y que te transformaste en una chica, lo que me preocupó bastante. Quería ver como seguías. Y, ahora que te veo, me alegra mucho tener a otra chica en el equipo!

L- Gracias, eso creo. Pero cómo supo Casey que yo me había transformado en una chica?

R- (Rascandose la nuca) me temo que eso fue culpa mía.

L- Esta bién, de cualquier forma algún día tenían que saberlo. Por cierto, que tanto traes en esas bolsas casey?

A- Oh!, eso es mío. Lo he traído para ti, ya que supuse que lo necesitarías.

L- Eh?

A- Has tenido puesto únicamente tu equipo todo este tiempo, cierto?

L- Si, por que?

A- (Suspira) ven, vamos a tu cuarto. Casey, lleva las bolsas al cuarto de Leo y déjanos solas por favor.

C- Como tú digas pelirroja.

Casey hizo lo que su amiga le dijo y luego salió de allí dirigiéndose al sillón en dónde se encontraba Raph leyendo una de sus revistas.

C- Oye Raph, tu hermana no está tan mal. De hecho, creo que me agrada más así.

R- Ni siquiera lo pienses Casey. Leo no es de ese tipo de chicas. Además, sigue teniendo la mentalidad de un hombre.

C- Tal vez cambie de opinión cuando la bese.

R- Casey! Te lo advierto, si le pones una mano encima estás muerto.

C- Oh, vamos Raph!, no me digas que a ti no te gusta.

R- Acaso se te safó un tornillo!, es mi hermana por amor a la pizza!

C- Pero no me digas que no te atrae, por esa razón estas siendo sobreprotector con ella.

R- Claro que no!, es verdad que es muy linda en esa forma, pero también es muy frágil. Y temo que le hagan daño.

C- Entiendo. Está bien, te prometo que no la besaré, pero eso no evitará que le coquetee.

R- Inténtalo si quieres, pero estoy seguro que ganarás un buen golpe en el rostro.

C- Si estás tan seguro, por qué no hacemos una apuesta?

R- Que clase de apuesta?

C- Si logro conquistar a Leo tendrás que usar vestido y tacones durante el entrenamiento por tres días.

R- Hecho!, pero si Leo te rechaza dejarás que April te maquille y te peine por tres días.

C- Trato hecho!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Cambio de imagen

A- Muy bien Leo, vamos a darte un cambio de imagen.

L- En serio April, no necesito ningún cambio. Soy una tortuga, no necesito llevar ropa puesta.

A- Debes de hacerlo, ahora eres una chica y necesitas cambiar unos aspectos te guste o no.

L- (Suspira resignado) está bien April. Por dónde empezamos?.

A- Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Primero empezaremos por la vestimenta, necesitas verte más femenina así que te traje una buena cantidad de ropa para que te pruebes (comienza a sacar ropa de las bolsas). Qué te parece si empezamos con las faldas, ya que necesitas acostumbrarte a traerlas puestas, y también las blusas pegadas al cuerpo.

L- Qué!? Ni creas que usaré eso!

A- Vamos Leo, te verás bien!

L- No, no y no! además, como esperas que salga a pelear con una falda!

A- (Pensando) mmmm... tienes razón, necesitarás un traje de batalla con estilo.

L- Ay, no.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Casey y Rapha habían decidido ponerse a jugar videojuegos, Mickey estaba jugando un juego de mesa con su gatito helado cerca de la máquina de pinball y Donnie estaba en su laboratorio investigando algunos artefactos Kraang.

En eso, aparece April llamando la atención de todos.

A- Chicos, podrían prestarme atención un momento por favor.

Todos los presentes en la sala voltean a ver a April, Donnie sale de su laboratorio al escuchar el llamado y Splinter al escuchar el llamado de April decide salir del dojo para ver qué pasaba.

A- Quiero presentarles a su nueva hermana, con un estilo renovado. Adelante Leo, sal para que puedan verte tus hermanos.

De pronto, aparece Leo algo apenado y tímido por la ropa que lo había obligado a usar April. Llevaba puesto una mini falda color azul cielo lisa, una blusa blanca sin mangas pegada al cuerpo con unos detalles plateados, unas calcetas largas debajo de las rodillas tipo calentones, y su bandana era azul, pero estaba hecha moño en la parte de atrás y sus tiras al ser largas estaban hechas trenza, además, April le había maquillado un poco poniendo rímel en sus pestañas y colocado brillo en sus labios de un color rosa tenue.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a su, ahora hermana, arreglada de esa forma, y no encontrabas palabras para decir, hasta que el sensei rompió el siencio.

S- Te ves muy bien Leonardo.

L- (Algo apenado) Gracias... sensei.

M- Te ves increíble Leo!

D- Nada mal. April tiene buen gusto.

A- Gracias Donnie.

R- (Sonriendo) Te queda bien Leo.

L- Gracias chicos.

C- Luces espectacular nena! (guiñando un ojo).

Todos voltean a ver a Casey con cara de "que!?"

L- Eeem. Gracias. Supongo.

S- Ahora que lo pienso, sería bueno que April te enseñe a comportarte como una dama.

A- No se preocupe maestro Splinter, ya tenía contemplado eso también.

L- Es en serio!?

S- Así es Leonardo, ya que no sabemos si podrá revertirse el efecto del mutágeno. Es mejor tomar medidas desde ahorita.

L- (Se queja con fastidio) ahhhhh!

A- No te pongas así Leo. (Lo toma del brazo) Andando, tenemos mucho que hacer (lo jala hacia el dojo con la mirada de todos a sus espaldas).


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Clase de modales

A- Bien Leo, como ahora eres una chica, necesitarás comportarte como tal, además necesitas entender también como piensa y siente una.

L- Se ve que esto va a ser largo.

A- Así es. Bien empecemos. Primero que nada debes aprender a pararte y caminar como una chica, por lo que tu espalda debe de estar recta, y también debes de sumir la panza y sacar el busto y los glúteos, y para caminar debes poner un pie delante de otro, algo así como jugar a gallo-gallina, o estar en una barra de equilibrio. Bien. Inténtalo.

L- Es encerio!?

A- Si. Así que hazlo.

Leo intenta hacer lo que le dice April, lo de pararse no le costó trabajo, pero el caminar si.

L- Me siento raro caminando así.

A- Deberás acostumbrarte, además, sería bueno que empezaras a llamarte a ti mismo en versión femenina.

L- Eso será aún más raro.

A- Bien, lo segundo que debes aprender es a sentarte e hincarte como tal. Para sentarte siempre seré con las piernas juntas, puedes cruzar una pierna si así lo quieres, el objetivo es que no debes permitir que vean lo que hay entre tus piernas si no quieres alborotarles las hormonas. Y para hincarte en los entrenamientos será de la misma forma. Por cierto, si se te cae algo al piso y traes falda, te recomiendo que te hinques primero y después recojas el objeto, de lo contrario atraerás mucho la atención hacia tu trasero. Algo como esto (hace la muestra). Entendiste?

L- Así? (imita a April).

A- No está mál, pero no olvides verificar que no te vean de más.

April continuó enseñándole a Leo sobre los comportamientos y modales que debía tener una chica por horas, hasta que por fin se hizo tarde y April tuvo que dejar dejarlo para el día siguiente, después de salir del dojo, Leo salió cansado mentalmente de toda la información que había recibido por parte de su amiga y optó por sentarse en uno de los sillones a ver sus Héroes espaciales. No obstante alguien lo interrumpió.

R- Leo

L- (Volteando hacia quién lo llamó) mm? Que pasa Rapha.

R- Solo venía a avisarte que saldremos al patrujalle nocturno, así que no nos esperes despierta.

L- Esta bien, pero por qué me avisas? Creí que lo hacían a escondidas para evitar que me molestara.

R- Bueno... aún sigues siendo la líder, por lo tanto debes de saber lo que haremos. Además, se que no podemos ocultarte nada, y no sería lo correcto tampoco.

L- Gracias Rapha.

R- No necesitas hacerlo, no hice nada importante.

L- Si lo hiciste, fuiste honesto conmigo.

Ambos se dieron una sonrisa sincera y después cada uno continuó haciendo sus ocupaciones.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

A la mañana siguiente, después del entrenamiento ordinario de los chicos, Splinter le pidió a Leo que se quedara un momento con él junto con April. Después de que todos salieran, se dirigió a las dos mujeres.

S- Bien, ya que estamos los necesarios, empezaremos con el entrenamiento.

L- Disculpe sensei, pero no acabamos de entrenar ya?

S- De eso quiero hablar contigo Leonardo, entrenarás con tus hermanos y después solo con April.

L- Entonces, doblará mi hora de entrenamiento?

S- No necesariamente, restaré la mitad del tiempo con tus hermanos para que puedas entrenar junto con April y no te agotes de más.

L- Pero, para qué necesito dos entrenamientos diferentes?, no lo comprendo.

S- Entrenarás con April para que observes y uses las habilidades que brinda tu cuerpo femenino, y también con tus hermanos para que puedas usar esos nuevos conocimientos en tus adversarios varones, ya que la mayoría de tus enemigos serán del género masculino, y por lo tanto serán más fuertes sus golpes.

L- Entiendo sensei.

S- Bien, entonces empecemos.

Entre tanto, los chicos estaban entretenidos en sus actividades cotidianas cuando de repente llega Casey.

C- Ya llegó por quien lloraban!

M- El repartidor de la pizza?

R- Jajaja

C- No Mickey, yo!

M- Y por qué lloraríamos por ti? Acaso pasó algo malo?

C- (Dándose por vencido) Mejor olvídalo Mickey. Por cierto, en dónde está ese bombón.

D- Bombón?

M- Hay bombones en la alacena.

C- Me refiero que dónde se encuentra Leo.

M- Pero Leo no es un bombón, es una tortuga.

(Todos se dan una bofetada en la cara).

D- Y por qué buscas a Leo? Acaso tu...

C- (Tomando aires de superioridad).

D- Es en serio!?

C- Que!? No es mi culpa que tenga buenos atributos.

M- Yo no entiendo nada. Que es en serio? A qué atributos se refiere?

R- (Leyendo una historieta) Mejor olvídalo Mickey, eres muy pequeño para procesarlo.

M- (Hace un puchero de molestia).

D- Y que harás? Intentarás conquistarla como April?

C- Desde luego mi amigo.

D- Intentarás conquistar a las dos al mismo tiempo!?

C- No había pensado en eso, pero no suena mal. Aunque si me dieran a elegir, escogería a Leo (pone cara pervertida).

D- (Con la boca abierta a más no poder).

R- Ya te dije que no lograrás nada Casey, Leo no es tonta, y mucho menos fácil.

C- Eso es lo que tú crees amigo, nadie se resiste a los encanto de Casey Jones.

R- Eso ya lo veremos.

D- (Despertando de su asombro) Espera un momento, a ver si entendí, dejarás de conquistar a April para intentar conquistar a Leo?

C- mmm, eso creo.

D- (Le llega una idea) Muy bien.

R- (Dejando de leer sorprendido) Estas de acuerdo en eso!?

D- Por qué no? de todas formas no cederá hasta que no lo compruebe el mismo o no?

C- Cierto.

D- (Dirigiéndose a su laboratorio) Bien, suerte con eso, la necesitarás.

Cuando por entra, cierra la puerta y empieza a pensar.

D- "Esto es estupendo, si Casey se concentra en conquistar a Leo, eso significa que tengo el camino libre para conquistar a April, lo que me da más probabilidades de tener éxito. Si es necesario le daré consejos para darle un empujón y de esa forma se olvide de O´neil. Eres un genio Donatello, eres un genio."


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Los días pasaron y todos continuaron con la misma rutina. April seguía dándole a Leo algunos consejos sobre cómo ser una chica y ésta por su parte a ponerlo en práctica. Sin embargo, también se podía notar en Leonardo una actitud depresiva, lo cual todos pudieron notar, en especial Raphael, que la observaba constantemente, sobre todo cuando Casey venía de visita. Esa noche, se decidió a hablar con su hermana para saber qué era lo que la tenía en ese estado.

R- (Tocando la puerta) Leo, puedo pasar?

L- (Suspira, se levanta y abre la puerta) que ocurre Raphael.

R- Necesito hablar contigo, me dejarías entrar?

L- (Abriedo completamente la puerta y haciéndose a un lado) adelante.

Rapha pasa y sigue a Leo hasta la cama para sentarse a hablar.

R- Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente? Te veo muy decaída.

L- No es nada, solo he estado pensativa.

R- Te conozco Leo, cuando sueles estar pensativo no actúas de esa manera.

L- Ya te dije que estoy bien.

R- No es verdad. Dime, confía en mí.

L- ... es solo que...estoy cansada de estar escondida en las alcantarillas. También yo quiero salir a la superficie y patrullar con ustedes, ya no soporto tener que pensar en algo para ocupar mi tiempo libre. Quiero salir de nuevo y sentir el viento, observar las luces de la ciudad, pelear contra krangs o ...simplemente divertirme.

R- Entiendo, pero saber que es por tu bien. No queremos que algo malo te pase (le toma de su mejilla para que lo mire).

L- y eso cuánto tiempo va a durar? Hasta que Donnie encuentre una cura? Y si no la encuentra entonces voy a estar encerrada el resto de mi vida? Sabes muy bien lo que se siente observar solamente escondido en las alcantarillas.

R- (suspira) de acuerdo, hablaré con Splinter sobre eso. Veré si puedes salir con nosotros esta noche. Pero ya no te pongas así, de acuerdo? Odio verte así.

L- Gracias Rapha.

R- No tienes que darlas (se levanta y sale de la habitación).

Cuando sale del cuarto de Leo, Raphael se dirige al dojo a hablar con Splinter sobre lo que está sucediendo con su hermana, cuando entra, lo encuentra meditando de forma leve.

R- Maestro Splinter.

S- (Abriendo los ojos) que ocurre Raphael.

R- Necesito hablar con usted sobre Leonardo.

S- Que pasa con ella?

R- Estaba viendo la posibilidad de que suba con nosotros a patrullar.

S- Ya veo. Yo también he estado pensando en eso. Creo que ya es tiempo de que salga y ponga en práctica lo que ha aprendido.

R- En serio?

S- Así es. Pero será mañana. Esta noche necesito hablar con ella.

R- Entiendo. Gracias sensei. Iré a avisarle.

Cuando sale del dojo, ve que Leo está en la sala viendo la televisión, pero no se encuentra sola, Casey estaba a su lado "charlando" con ella.

C- Oye Leo, que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta por las alcantarillas.

L- Lo siento Casey, no estoy de humor para salir de paseo.

C- Por qué? Pasó algo malo?

L- No es nada. Sólo que... simplemente no estoy de humor.

C- Bien, entonces... qué te parece ver una película?. Te dejaré escoger la que tú quieras.

L- No lo sé Casey.

C- (Abrazándola por el hombro) Vamos nena, será divertido.

R- (Llegado por detrás de ellos) oye Leo!

Casey y Leo voltean a verlo, mientras el primero deja de abrazar a "su chica".

R- Splinter dice que mañana podrás salir a patrullar con nosotros.

L- (Abre sus ojos emocionada) En serio!?

R- Claro, si quieres ve y pregúntale tu misma.

L- Genial! (se levanta, va hacia Rapha lo abraza y lo besa en la mejilla) Gracias Rapha (sale corriendo hacia el dojo).

C- Amigo, me acabas de arruinar el momento.

R- Yo no vi que ella lo estuviera disfrutando.

C- No importa, ya tendré otra oportunidad.

R- Lo que tú digas. Irás al patrullaje esta noche?

C- No, lo siento. Me quedaré aquí a tratar de seducir a Leo.

R- Si claro. Chicos! Es la hora del patrullaje! Muevan su caparazón!

C- Te estás tomando muy en serio el papel de líder cierto?

R- Solo es temporal. Además, Leo me ha ayudado mucho. Por cierto (se acerca al oído de Casey) si me entero de que le hiciste algo indebido a Leo mientras no estamos, te golpearé hasta que tu cara pierda su forma.

C- T-tranquilo viejo. No haré lo que estas pensando... al menos aún.

R- (Entre dientes) Casey

M- Ya estamos aquí Rapha!

R- Entonces vámonos (dándole una última mirada amenazante a Casey), andando.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Leonardo había entrado al dojo a entrar a hablar con su padre, ambos estaban de rodillas uno enfrente del otro en silencio, hasta que el maestro decidió romperlo.

S- Leonardo, te he citado aquí para hablar sobre tu salida a la superficie.

L- Si, Rapha ya me dijo que podré salir mañana en la noche.

S- Así es, pero necesito decirte algunas cosas. Primero que nada, he tomado la decisión de dejarte salir con tus hermanos porque he visto que te has adaptado a tu nuevo cuerpo, y por consiguiente, has mejorado en tus habilidades para la batalla. No obstante, debes de tomar en cuenta el no confiarte demasiado, y de pedir ayuda a tus hermanos de ser necesario. Recuerda que ahora eres una mujer, y por lo tanto eres más vulnerable a los ojos del enemigo, en especial para destructor. No debes permitir que sus palabras te desanimen o te hagan dudar, recuerda que sigues siendo un guerrero formidable y la líder de este equipo. Pero sobre todo, evita pelear tu sola.

L- Entiendo sensei. Lo tendré en cuenta.

S- En ese caso, puedes retirarte.

Ambos hicieron reverencia para después realizar sus actividades. Leonardo se dirigió a la sala para ver su programa favorito, pero se encontró con Casey poniendo una película en la videocasetera.

L- Que haces aquí Casey? Pensé que te habías ido de patrullaje con los chicos.

C- No tenía ganas de patear traseros el día de hoy, así que decidí quedarme aquí contigo para ver una película juntos.

L- vaya, gracias Casey, pero no era necesario.

C- Claro que sí. Siempre estás sola cuando tus hermanos salen de patrullaje.

L- Bueno, realmente no estoy sola. El maestro Splinter se queda conmigo.

C- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

L- jeje, si, entiendo.

C- Entonces, vienes?

L- Esta bien, espero que la película que escogiste sea interesante.

C- Desde luego.

Casey había decidido poner una película de terror para que Leo se asustara y éste tuviera la oportunidad de abrazarla, y por qué no, manosearla un poco.

La película comenzó y los dos se sentaron en el sillón junto con unas palomitas y refresco para disfrutar la función. Cada vez que salía alguna escena escalofriante, Casey se fijaba en las reacciones de su compañera esperando el momento justo para llevar a cavo su plan, no obstante, ésta no mostraba signos de miedo, todo lo contrario, se molestaba y hacía comentarios sobre lo tontos que resultaban ser los personajes al no poder pensar con "lógica" para librarse del depredador que los acechaba.

L- Es en serio!? Si ya lo dejaste inconsciente, por qué demonios no llamas a la policía y te escapas en lugar de quedarte ahí hasta que despierte?

C- Solamente trata de hacerse el valiente.

L- Y lo único que va a conseguir con eso es que lo maten como a los otros. Agg! Qué tontería.

Pasaron algunas otras escenas y todo siguió igual con la tortuga de ojos azules.

L- Está justo a tu espalda tonto! Por qué no te volteas de una buena vez!?

C- Parece que la película no te asusta ni un poco.

L- Una película no va a asustarme, yo he vivido cosas peores que esos tontos y siempre salgo viva porque yo si uso mi cerebro.

C- (Pensando: "demonios! A éste paso no voy a poder conseguir abrazarla, necesito pensar en algo más. Ya sé!").

Casey decidió aplicar la técnica de estar "aburrido", por lo que fingió un bostezo y colocó su brazo detrás del cuello de la tortuga. Ésta se dio cuenta de la acción de su amigo.

L- Ya tan pronto te aburrió la película Jones?

C- Un poco, además ya me dio hambre. Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina a cenar algo.

L- Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que a mí también me ha dado hambre. Además, los chicos ya no deben tardar en llegar.

Leonardo apaga la tele y se levanta junto con Casey para dirigirse a la cocina. Leo calienta unas porciones de pizza para después sentarse a comer a la mesa. Platicaron un poco y después de terminar Leo se levantó para lavar los platos, pero no se fijó que había grasa de pizza que había derramado Casey al alardear de sí mismo, y resbaló cayendo de espaldas. Casey se sorprendió y a la vez rió por el descuido de la joven.

L- Muy graciosos Jones, vas a ayudarme o te vas a quedar ahí sentado.

C- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Déjame ayudarte.

Casey le dio su mano para ayudarla, pero ésta volvió a resbalar llevándose consigo a Casey por no estar bien parado cayendo en cima de la tortuga. Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa a la vez que se sonrojaban por la cercanía en sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno pudiera decir una palabra alguien entro a la cocina sacando de sus pensamientos a ambos.

R- Pero que...!?


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

R- Casey! Que demonios estas haciendo!?

C- (Quitándose de encima de Leo, pero aún acostado en el suelo) ahh! Raph! Te juro que no hice nada malo!

R- Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de eso después de lo que vi!

C- D-de v-erdad... y-yo no...

L- Tranquilízate Rapha. Casey tiene razón, fue mi culpa por no fijarme donde pisaba. El solo trato de ayudarme a levantarme pero, resbaló al igual que yo.

R- (Mirando de manera fulminante a Casey, el cual poseía una sonrisa nerviosa) ...De acuerdo, te creo, pero solo por que Leo lo dice.

Luego de decir eso, se acerca a Leo y le extiende su mano para ayudar a levantarse y decir un poco preocupado.

R- Te encuentras bien? Te hiciste algún daño?.

L- Tranquilo Rapha, estoy bien. Solo estoy algo adolorida por la caída, es todo.

R- Segura que no necesitas que Donnie te haga un chequeo.

L- Descuida no es para tanto, no es como si me fuera a romper.

R- Esta bien.

C- (Aún en el suelo) a mi no me ayudas?

R- Tu puedes hacerlo solo.

L- Raphaa.

R- (Suspira y ayuda a Casey a levantarse no sin antes susurrarle) Te estaré observando Jones.

L- (Dirigiéndose a Donnie y Mickey que observaban en la entrada de la cocina) Bien, que tal les fue en el patrullaje?

D- Más o menos. Nos encontramos con el clan del pie.

L- Qué!? Y que ocurrió!? Rapha?

R- (Suspira) Te estaban buscando

 _Recuerdo:_

 _Las tres tortugas recorrían la ciudad por las azoteas buscando algún indicio de actividad criminal, pero inesperadamente soldados del clan del pie salieron a su encuentro._

 _TC- Vaya, vaya. A quién tenemos aquí? En dónde está la otra tortuga?_

 _R- Eso a ti no te importa!_

 _TC- Pero que pasa? Se acobardó de salir a pelear? O es que acaso no le agrada su nueva forma?_

 _R- Cierra la boca!_

 _Se inició la pelea, ambos bandos parecían estar parejos, pero más que pelear, los del clan del pie buscaban información._

 _Ra- Apuesto que ha Leonardo le ha dado miedo salir a pelear, sabe perfectamente que con su nueva forma no logrará vencernos._

 _M- Te equivocas!_

 _CP- Seguramente está en casa ahora mismo haciendo la limpieza o pasando horas en un espejo._

 _D- Claro que no!_

 _TC- Sin un líder no podrán ser capaces de detenernos._

 _R- Estas equivocado! Leo no ha dejado de ser el líder!_

 _TC- Entonces por qué razón no ha venido con ustedes?_

 _R- Eso no te importa Gato sin cola!_

 _Al esquivar el ataque de Raphael se coloca en el techo de otra casa y hace una seña a sus compañeros y soldados para que se retiren._

 _TC- Díganle a Leonardo que si aún tiene agallas para liderar,... lo estaremos esperando._

 _Y tras una risa malévola desaparecen entre las sombras._


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Otro día nuevo comenzaba para las tortugas, pero para una en particular era un día muy especial, ya que después de mucho tiempo de encierro por fin saldría de la guarida.

Leonardo estaba muy emocionada, no dejaba de contar las horas para que fuera el patrullaje nocturno, y aunque intentaba distraerse no dejaba de observar el reloj. Por otro lado Raphael estaba más que preocupado, la reunión con el clan del pie la noche anterior le daba una mala espina. A pesar de haber hablado al respecto con el sensei, éste solo le dijo que mantuviera su distancia y que solamente observara cuales eran las intenciones del enemigo; también le mencionó que no se preocupara tanto por Leonardo, ya que ella había entrenado lo suficiente como para acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo.

 _S- Estoy de acuerdo con que la vigiles de que no le ocurra nada malo, pero no intentes coartar su libertad evitando que se enfrente al enemigo. Ella también necesita aprender Raphael._

Esas fueron las palabras que le había mencionado su padre.

R- De acuerdo, no me interpondré en su camino, pero tampoco permitiré que le hagan daño.

Se dijo a sí mismo para convencerse de no cometer alguna estupidez por su "instinto sobreprotector". Cuando decidió salir de su cuarto se topo con sus amigos humanos que platicaban en la sala con sus hermanos.

C- Leo! Escuche que esta noche saldrás al patrullaje con nosotros!.

L- Así es Casey.

C- Genial, ya no puedo esperar a patear traseros! ( _y por supuesto a encontrar una oportunidad de ganarme a Leo)._

L- Yo tampoco. He esperado mucho tiempo aquí abajo.

A- En ese caso, tendremos que prepararte para esta ocasión especial.

L- De verdad me harás usar "eso"?

A- Desde luego! Debes lucir bien en tus peleas.

L- (Suspira agotada) de acuerdo, será mejor que vayamos de una vez, ya casi es la hora del patrullaje.

Ambas chicas se levantan del sillón y se dirigen a la habitación de Leo para arreglarse, lo que los chicos aprovechan para hablar entre ellos.

D- (Mirando a Casey) Aprovecharás para acercarte a Leo no es así?

C- Tu qué crees cerebrito?

D- Esta bien, yo no tengo problema, pero te advierto que no será tan fácil. Sabes que Leo se toma muy en serio su puesto.

C- Ya lo sé! Por eso buscaré una oportunidad para seducirla.

D- Si piensas utilizar el mismo método que con April, créeme que no te resultará.

C- Entonces supongo que tú tienes una mejor idea.

D- Desde luego que la tengo. Sólo que no se si deba decírtelo.

C- Ah no? y por que no?

D- 1. Porque siempre me has tratado mal; 2. Porque aún eres mi rival en el amor; y 3. Porque me caes mal.

C- Mmm... De acuerdo Donnie, que te parece si hacemos un trato?

D- Eso depende de qué es lo que me ofreces.

C- Prometo no tratarte tan mal si me ayudas con algunos tips que me ayuden a conquistar a Leo.

D- Mmmm... qué te parece si al trato le agregas dejar de entrometerte entre April y yo.

C- De acuerdo, me alejare de April por un tiempo, eso te dará la oportunidad de intentar "conquistarla" (hace comillas con sus dedos en esta última palabra).

D- En ese caso... traro hecho (extendiendo su mano para sellar el trato).

Casey iba a cerrar el trato, pero Rapha al escuchar todo se acerca a ellos.

R- Dime que estás bromeando Donnie. No puedo creer que vayas a ceder a lo que te diga Casey.

D- Y por qué no? él se quedará con Leo y yo con April. Ambos salimos ganando.

R- Donnie, estás hablando de Leo, tu hermana! Si haces eso, Casey se convertiría en tu cuñado!

Donnie piensa por unos momentos imaginándose como sería tener a Casey de cuñado, al igual que sus hijos, la imagen en su mente le produce una serie de escalofríos en su columna, pero por otro lado, también se imagina en un futuro con April y la familia que formarían, lo que provoca que esa sensación de alegría predomine sobre la primera desvaneciéndola por completo.

D- No importa, ya pensaré en algo.

R- QUE!?

D- Entonces, Casey, cerramos el trato?

C- Trato hecho! (le extiende la mano a Donatello y cierran el trato con un apretón de manos).

R- Casey, eso no estaba en nuestro trato.

C- Jamás mencionaste la forma en que lo haría Raph (sonriendo triunfal).

R- Agg! Ustedes sí que son unos idiotas! (alejándose del lugar).

C- Si, lo que tu digas.

R- (Susurrando) par de idiotas.

Iba a encaminarse al dojo a tratar de olvidar aquel asunto, pero en cuanto termina de subir el último escalón, ambas chicas salen de la habitación, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Leo traía su antifaz azul cielo con moño y trenzadas las tiras del mismo, como ya era una costumbre, una mini falda color café abierta por ambos lados para facilitar el movimiento, a la cintura llevaba atada una cinta color azul cielo, de la cual ambas tiras quedan colgando hacia su costado izquierdo, unas medias azul cielo que van hasta el muslo, sus protectores en codos y rodillas, además de unas extras en sus manos (tipo guante sin dedos), unas vendas enredadas en ambos brazos hasta antes de llegar al hombro y sus katanas cargadas en su espalda, como siempre.

Raphael y los demás quedaron con la boca abierta al ver vestida así a su hermana, realmente se veía muy bien, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenían palabras que decir, lo que puso un poco nerviosa a Leo, la cual no estaba muy acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de ropa, por lo que decidió romper ella misma ese incómodo silencio.

L- Me... me veo bien?

Todos- ...

L- Es demasiado exagerado?

C- Estas bromeando!? Es perfecto!

D- Es verdad, te queda muy bien.

M- Super wai!

C- Te vez sexi.

Leo se sonrojó al escuchar los comentarios de todos, en especial el último, pero luego volteó a ver a Rapha y notó que la seguía observando.

L- Y-y tú qué dices Rapha?

R- (Acercándose a ella) en serio vas a usar minifalda?

L- (Sonrojándose más) No!,... bueno, si!... es decir, April me obligó y yo... no sabía qué hacer... y-y...

A- (Tomando a Leo por los hombros) No exageres Rapha. Créeme, será más cómodo para ella pelear con esta ropa.

R- (Cruzándose de brazos) Si es así como dices, entonces por qué tu nunca usas una en los patrullajes?

A- Primero, mi estilo no son las faldas. Segundo, Leo no usa ropa interior, y no necesita usarla porque tiene caparazón.

R- (Suspira cansado) Está bien April, lo dejaré pasar esta vez porque no estoy de humor para discutir. Además se hace tarde para el patrullaje.

Raphael comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, seguido por sus hermanos y amigos, que se encontraban emocionados porque por fin el equipo estaba completo, haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

 _P.O.V. Raph_

 _Desde que salimos de las alcantarillas no he dejado de pensar en lo que podríamos encontrar afuera. El clan del pie está tramando algo, lo presiento. Ese encuentro que tuvimos con ellos me dice que están tramando una trampa contra nosotros, en especial con Leo. No puedo permitir que le hagan daño, pero como ella misma dijo, tampoco puedo mantenerla encerrada por siempre; solamente puedo limitarme a protegerla de quien sea y lo que sea._

 _El verla de nuevo correr por las azoteas con una sonrisa en su rostro me pone feliz pero, la preocupación no desaparece. Por otro lado, Casey no ha dejado de mirarla en ningún momento, en especial su trasero. Sabía que era una mala idea dejar que viniera con esa minifalda. Aunque tampoco puedo culparla de nada, April fue la que escogió su vestimenta. Además, tuvo razón en algo, Leo es una tortuga, en sí no necesita llevar nada puesto, pero el ponerle ropa de ese tipo solo la hace más "provocativa". (Suspira) tal vez solo estoy siendo exagerado, pero, es mi hermana. No puedo evitar serlo._

En la guarida de destructor:

TC- (Haciendo una reverencia) Maestro destructor, parece que su plan a dado resultado. Leonardo no ha salido de la guarida. Sus hermanos están indefensos.

De- No lo creo Tiguer Claw, esos engendros no se darán por vencidos tan fácilmente, probablemente solamente están haciendo tiempo para tramar su venganza. La mutación de Leonardo fue solamente la primea fase del plan, en cuanto logre salir su escondite, empezará la segunda fase.

TC- Y de que se trata la segunda fase?

De- Haremos sentir y hacer ver a Leonardo como un miserable, un verdadero inútil, un bueno para nada incapaz de proteger a su equipo.

TC- Y qué es lo que tiene en mente?

De- Empezaremos haciendo que pierda batallas y heriremos a sus integrantes. Ahora que es una chica, no deberá ser un problema para ustedes. Espero que no me fallen.

TC- Cuente con ello Maestro destructor.

En las azoteas:

L- Muy bien chicos, nos dividiremos para abarcar más terreno. Así que...

R- Espera un segundo Leo. No creo que sea una buena idea dividirnos, aún no sabemos cómo responderás tu sola a los ataques del enemigo.

L- Pero...

C- Oh, vamos Rapha, si tanto te preocupa, yo puedo ir con ella para protegerla.

R- En este instante eres en el que menos confío Jones.

L- Chicos, es en serio? Soy un ninja altamente capacitado. Además he estado entrenando en mi nueva forma. Estoy más que segura que puedo con esto.

D- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Leo, es mejor separarnos, pero será mejor que sea en parejas, así ninguno se expondrá demasiado.

A- No lo se Donnie, Rapha tiene razón en algo. Leo aún no está acostumbrado al cien por ciento a su nuevo cuerpo, es mejor estar unidos.

M- Opino lo mismo que April, prefiero estar juntos que separados.

L- (Suspirando) de acuerdo, les parece si nos dividimos en dos grupos? Casey, Donnie y Mickey irán al sur mientras que Rapha, April y yo al norte.

R- Me parece mejor.

A- Concuerdo.

C- Yo no.

D- Ni yo.

M- Al menos no estaré solo.

L- Bien, son 4 contra dos. Es suficiente para mí. Andando.

D y C- (Molestos) ahhhg.

Una vez separados, investigaban pistas de cualquier anormalidad en la zona. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que encontraron a los dragones púrpura cometiendo un robo en una joyería.

L- Si yo fuera ustedes devolvería todo a su sitio.

DP1: Y tu quien eres muñeca? No sabes que somos los dragones púrpura? Mejor vete antes de que salgas herida.

DP2- a menos que quieras venir a divertirte con nosotros, jajaja

L- No gracias. Yo no salgo con unos ladronzuelos de cuarta.

Los dragones púrpura se enojan y empieza la pelea. Mientras tanto, en la azotea...

A- Creí que ibas a unirte a la pelea.

R- Quiero comprobar que Leo puede defenderse sola, si no derrota a los dragones púrpura, entonces no podrá contra los secuaces de destructor. Además, no la estoy dejando sola, estoy aquí por si algo sale mal.

Leo había terminado de derrotarlos, guardando sus armas en sus fundas.

L- Ja, eso fue fácil.

H- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

L- (Volteando hacia el sonido y sacando nuevamente sus armas) Hun.

H- Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. Eres Leonardo no es cierto?

L- Y qué si lo soy?

H- Debo admitir que te ha sentado bien el cambio. Ahora eres más vulnerable. Es una lástima, eres linda siendo una chica, pero... órdenes son órdenes, y mi misión es llevar esas joyas a destructor.

L- No si yo puedo evitarlo.

La pelea comenzó estando bastante pareja, Leonardo se mostraba ágil, pero Hun era bastante rápido. Leo no había podido esquivar un par de golpes, uno en su brazo izquierdo, y una patada en su abdomen que la mandó a volar contra el muro del callejón, provocando que Rapha se asustara y saliera de su escondite dándole una patada en la cara a Hun tirándole sus lentes de sol y a él al piso.

R- (Poniéndose de espaldas a su hermana) Leo, te encuentras bien?

L- (Levantándose siendo ayudada por April) descuida, estoy bien. Yo puedo encargarme de éste tonto (caminando hacia Raph).

Rapha vió como Leo pasaba al frente, bajó sus armas y estaba a punto de detenerla, pero la mano de April en su hombro lo detuvo, la cual negaba con la cabeza advirtiéndole que la dejara hacerlo.

H- (Levantándose) Así que tu sola podrás conmigo, eh! eso lo veremos (se lanza al ataque).

Leo no dice nada y cuando Hun se acercó lo suficiente, lo barrió provocando que rodara hasta la pared y quedara inconsciente.

Luego de unos segundos se escucharon las sirenas de la policía acercarse.

L- Será mejor irnos. Los demás deben de estar esperándonos.

Dicho esto todos subieron a las azoteas para regresar al punto de reunión e irse a las alcantarillas. No obstante ninguno se fijó que eran observados por un robopie, el cual había grabado toda la pelea.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

En la guarida del pie:

Destructor se encontraba analizando el video que había grabado el robot de la batalla entre Leonardo y Hun, repetía una y otra vez cada escena, buscando, analizando el desempeño de su enemigo. Cuando al fin termino de verlo, llamó a su primer al mando.

De- Garra de tigre!

GT- (Haciendo reverencia) Si, maestro destructor.

De- Quiero que la próxima vez que salgan las tortugas envíes a Xever y Bradford al frente, no te olvides de mandar robopies para grabarlo todo.

GT- Comprendo maestro Destructor, pero... no será mejor acabar con ellos de una buena vez?

De- No, es mejor estudiar bien los movimientos de tu enemigo si quieres tener éxito. Hun me decepcionó al no derrotar a Leonardo estando solo, lo que significa que su... mutación no bastó para debilitarlo lo suficiente, tal y como yo había predicho. Necesito observar movimientos para encontrar un punto débil.

GT- Ya veo, mañana por la noche enviaré a esos dos a recoger un cargamento de armas en el muelle.

Después de decir esto, Garra de tigre se retira, dejando a solas a Destructor, el cual observaba el video pausado en el momento en que Leonardo barría a Hun para derrotarlo.

De- No tendrás esa confianza mucho tiempo Leonardo.

De regreso en las alcantarillas:

Los chicos iban entrando a la guarida discutiendo lo que había pasado en la pelea con Hun.

R- Te dije que tuvieras más cuidado en las peleas. Tienes suerte de que nos encontráramos a Hun en lugar de los fenómenos de circo de destructor.

L- Lo tenía todo bajo control!, y por si no lo recuerdas yo soy el que tiene más cuidado en las peleas!.

R- Eso no fue lo que vi en esa pelea!

L- No pude ver ese golpe!, No puedo salir ilesa de todas las peleas Raph!

D- Leo tiene razón Raph. Creo que estas exagerando.

R- No es verdad!

L- Si, si lo es!

M- Es sólo un golpe Raph, todos hemos recibido golpes más de una vez, incluso cuando entrenamos, no es nada del otro mundo.

A- Además, Leo es el más entrenado de los cuatro, unos cuantos golpes no iban a dejarla fuera de la pelea.

C- Creo que lo mejor será dejar esa discusión para después, el brazo de Leo ha comenzado a inflamarse (dijo señalando dicho brazo).

En ese instante todos voltearon a ver el brazo izquierdo de Leo, el cual tenía un enorme morete y estaba un poco hinchado. Raphael se acercó a Leo y trató de tomarle el brazo para observar mejor.

R- Déjame ver eso.

L- (Enojada le da un manotazo a la mano de Rapha alejándola de ella y después de sostiene el brazo lastimado) Es sólo un golpe, no necesito que me ayuden.

Dicho esto fue a la cocina a buscar una bolsa de hielo para después retirarse a su cuarto a descansar. Todos voltean a ver a Rapha y luego se van a sus respectivas habitaciones. Rapha se dirige al sillón a meditar mejor en lo que había pasado, y Casey y April lo observan preocupados.

C- Vas a venir a casa pelirroja?

A- Adelántate Casey, enseguida voy.

Casey sale de la alcantarilla y April se dirige al sillón en donde se encuentra Rapha y se sienta a su lado.

A- Rapha?

R- (Desganado) Que quieres April.

A- Solo quiero saber qué es lo que te está ocurriendo. Nunca te habías preocupado tanto así por Leo.

R- Qué quieres decir con eso? Siempre me he preocupado por él. O ya se te olvidó la vez en la que casi muere por culpa de Destructor y tuvimos que escondernos en la granja de tu familia?

A- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a tu reacción de hace un momento. Antes de que Leo mutara, siempre salían de las peleas con un par de moretones y nunca le tomaste tanta importancia como ahora.

R- (Suspira) No lo sé, si? Sólo sé que no puedo evitar hacerlo. Solamente quiero protegerla.

A- (Colocando una mano en su rodilla) Te entiendo Rapha, pero como dijo Leo, no puedes evitar que salga ilesa de todas las batallas. Solamente puedes apoyarla en lo que necesite y dejar que ella haga su vida como siempre lo ha hecho, a su manera. Te veré mañana.

Dicho esto, April se levantó y caminó a la salida de la alcantarilla dejando a un Raphael con las manos en el rostro angustiado por que de nuevo ellos tenían razón y él lo había arruinado todo de nuevo.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

En el muelle, una pelea se desataba entre los bandos del Clan del Pie y los Hamato. Ambos iban parejos, pero en uno de ellos no solamente se daban agresiones físicas.

Ra- Ríndete Leonardo! Jamás podrás vencernos con esa forma!

L- Eso ya lo veremos.

CP- Te has vuelto débil. No te comparas en nada a lo que eras antes.

Ra- Mejor lárgate de aquí a hacer los deberes. Jajaja

CP- O por qué mejor no nos acompañas y pasamos un buen rato.

L- Cierra la boca!

En eso, Razar logra darle un golpe haciendo que chocara contra la pared, y Cara de pez aprovecha para acorralarla y manosearla un poco.

CP- No voy a mentirte Leonardo. Eres realmente hermosa con esta forma y tus atributos no están nada mal (pasa su mano por una de las piernas de Leo para intentar levantar la falda). Me pregunto cómo será estar en tu interior.

L- (Intentando safarse) Súeltame! Degenerado!

Rapha ve el aprieto en el que se encuentra su hermana y decide ir a ayudarla, pero justo cuando Leo logra safar uno de sus brazos y darle un puñetazo a Cara de pez, Casey se le adelanta y lo golpea con el palo de Hockie dejándolo inconsciente.

C- Aleja tus aletas de ella!

L- Gracias Casey (vuelve a la batalla).

C- No hay de qué bombón (va también a luchar).

Pero Rapha al estar distraído viendo la escena, no logra esquivar el ataque de un robo pie, por lo que que recibe un corte en su brazo y un golpe que lo deja adolorido en el suelo. Para su suerte Leo lo nota y decide huir.

L- Rapha! Chicos, retirada!

Todos se juntan alrededor de Rapha, el cual es ayudado por Leo y Michey tira una bomba de humo para escapar. Dejando a Razar con una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que las tortugas no cumplieron su cometido.

Ya en la guarida, Leo ayudaba a caminar a Rapha hasta el laboratorio.

R- Leo, estoy bien. Puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

L- No te hagas el fuerte, se que aún estás adolorido.

Al llegar a la camilla Donnie lo examina y cura la herida, la cual no resultó ser tan grave como aparentaba. Mientras tanto, Casey y April les avisan que deben de regresar a sus casas. Por lo que Leo decide acompañarlos a la salida, y aprovecha para llamar la atención de Casey.

L- Espera un momento casey.

C- Que sucede dulzura.

L- Quería agradecerte que me hayas ayudado con Cara de pez.

C- No hay problema. Cuando quieras puedo salvarte de nuevo.

L- En serio Casey, Gracias. Estoy en deuda contigo.

Casey se acerca más a Leo y la toma de su cintura para plantarle un beso. Leo abre los ojos como plato, pero se molesta y le tira una cachetada.

L- (Limpiándose la boca) Pero qué demonios Casey!.

C- (Sobándose el golpe) que? Estoy saldando tu deuda.

L- Pero no de esa forma.

C- Vamos, no me digas que no te gusto.

L- La verdad no. Así que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

C- (Acercándose de nuevo) Vamos nena, yo se que si te gustó.

L- (Alejándose más) lo digo en serio Casey! No lo hagas o la próxima vez te golpearé mas fuerte.

C- Esta bien, no lo volveré a hacer... por ahora. Nos vemos luego nena (retirándose).

L- Y no me llames nena!

C- Como digas bombón.

L- (Enojada) idiota.

Luego de que Casey se fuera, Leo se marchó a su habitación a descansar y pensar mejor lo que había pasado en su día tanto con Cara de pez como con Casey, el cual debía pensar una forma de evitar que la tome por sorpresa como hace unos momentos. Mañana hablaría con April para pedirle alguno que otro consejo y con Casey para dejarle en claro sus límites.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: SPM parte 1

Los días siguieron pasando como un tipo de rutina, los del clan del pie intentaban bajarle la autoestima a nuestro líder con sus insultos, cosas que no funcionaba mucho, puesto que ella estaba acostumbrada a éstos, además de que en realidad no creía en cada una de esas mentiras, pero lo que si le costaba trabajo mirar era el acoso que una que otra vez reflejaban, sobre todo las que provenían de Cara de pez, por suerte sus hermanos se daban cuenta de ello, en especial Raphael, quién le ayudaba a quitárselos de encima.

Por otro lado estaba Casey, que intentaba insinuársele a como dé lugar, por lo que cada vez que iba de visita procuraba no estar sola, y April o Rapha terminaban poniendo en su lugar al muchacho. Leo jamás le contó a Rapha sobre su beso con Casey, ya que lo que menos quería era que por su culpa terminarán peleándose y se dejaran de ver como los buenos amigos que eran, además de que para ella no sería ningún problema ignorarlo. Sin embargo, lo que pasó aquella ocasión era algo que realmente no esperaba.

Leo estaba viendo su programa favorito tranquilamente, hasta que de improviso se escuchan los gritos de Mickey y Rapha peleando de nuevo por alguna broma que había cometido el más pequeño. Se la pasaban corriendo por toda la guarida hasta que...

L- (Muy molesta) Ya basta ustedes dos! Deténganse ahora mismo!

Ambos se detienen en seco al oir a su hermana enojada de esa forma, puesto que era extraño que actuara de esa manera.

M- Solo estábamos jugando Leo.

L- Pues váyanse a jugar a otro lado! No me dejan ver mi programa a gusto!

R- Oye, pero qué es lo que te pasa? Siempre hemos jugado de esta forma y nunca habías reaccionado de esta manera.

L- Es porque ya me harté de sus tontos juegos! Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos! No podrían por lo menos una vez en su vida estarse quietos?

R- Oye, no me hables así! Cualquiera tiene derecho de divertirse!

M- (Mirando de forma triste y preocupada a sus dos hermanos).

L- Pero hay formas más tranquilas de hacerlo!

R- Ahora también vas a decirnos como debemos de jugar? Te has vuelto loca o que!?

L- Solamente les estoy pidiendo un poco de silencio!

R- Guárdate tu silencio para las misiones bobonarda!

L- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!

R- Lo haré cuando dejes de dar órdenes estúpidas!

L- No son estúpidas!

R- Claro que sí! Siempre terminas fastidiando todo! Era mejor cuando yo daba las órdenes!, por qué mejor no renuncias a tu puesto y te comportas como la chica que eres!

L- (Sorprendida)... así que... crees que por ser una chica no merezco ser la líder? (se empiezan a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas)

R- (Se da cuenta de lo que dijo).

L- Creí que ya lo habías superado, pero parece que me equivoqué (se da la media vuelta y se seca un par de lágrimas).

R- (Tranquilo) Leo... yo... no quise...

L- Sabes algo Raphael, no me importa lo que digan los del Clan del Pie sobre mí,... pero por más que lo intento, no puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti (se va corriendo a su habitación y se encierra).

R- (Suspira cabizbajo y se frota los ojos).

M- Hermano, estas bien?

R- Estoy bien Mickey.

M- Que hay de Leo?

R- Dejaremos que se calme primero, y después me disculparé con ella. No te preocupes.

M- (Asiente y se retira).

R- (Observa cómo se retira su hermanito y después voltea a ver la puerta del cuarto de Leo para hacer lo mismo que Mickey y meditar la forma de pedirle disculpas a su hermana).


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: SPM parte 2

A la mañana siguiente, en la hora del desayuno, todos esperaban la llegada de la líder del equipo, pero no venía, lo que los empezaba a preocupar, así que Raphael decidió ir a su habitación para aprovechar y disculparse de una vez. Primero tocó a su puerta, pero no recibió respuesta, así que optó por entrar cuidadosamente.

Al asomarse vio que Leonardo descansaba sobre su cama aún con la ropa que traía puesta ayer. Entró, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama para despertar a su hermana. Cuando se acercó pudo notar que en sus mejillas había restos de lágrimas, seguramente por haber llorado toda la noche, lo que lo hizo sentir aún peor y tomar valor para disculparse con ella de una vez por todas. Colocó su mano en su hombro y lo movió suavemente.

R- Leo, despierta.

L- (Emite un pequeño quejido).

R- Despierta linda, es hora de levantarse.

L- (Abre sus ojos lentamente y observa un poco a Rapha, pero luego voltea la mirada) Que quieres.

R- Vine a despertarte, ya son las 10:00 a.m.

L- En seguida me levanto. Ahora vete.

R- (Suspira) También vine a disculparme por cómo te contesté ayer. No fue mi intención hablarte de esa forma. Realmente lo siento.

L- Ya no importa, de cualquier forma lo volverás a hacer.

R- No!... bueno,... al menos lo intentaré. Perdí el control de lo que hacía, no es verdad.

L- Si... claro.

R- Mira Leo, se que estás molesta, pero... (suspira), te confesaré algo. La razón de mi constante actitud exagerada hacia ti es por... que me preocupas, y mucho. Desde el momento en el que te convertiste en una chica, mi perspectiva hacia ti cambió. Por más que lo he intentado, no me podido verte de la misma manera que antes. Siento que ahora es mi responsabilidad protegerte, más que a todos, y por eso a veces reacciono tan... paranoico. Realmente no lo hago a propósito, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Ja, que irónico, empiezo a sonar igual que tu.

Leo voltea a verle y se sienta a su lado poniendo atención en sus palabras.

L- Lo etiendo Rapha. Está bien. Pero debes de entender que yo también tengo una vida y al igual que tu, también necesito mi espacio y mi libertad.

R- Lo sé, es solo que no puedo evitarlo. Ponte en mi lugar, qué harías tu si yo o alguno de los muchachos se hubiera convertido en chica?

L- (Pensativo).

R- Se que hubieras hecho lo mismo, o tal vez serías peor que yo. Simplemente ponte a pensar en cómo nos sobreproteges, en especial a Mickey. Y no me digas que a April le das el mismo trato que a nosotros porque no es cierto. Has sido más cuidadosa con ella que con cualquiera. Además, nunca la dejas sola en las misiones cuando se trata de entrar a una batalla.

L- De acuerdo, tienes razón. Yo soy igual. Pero aún así no estoy sobre ella a cada momento como tu hacia mí, ni tampoco le digo que debe o no usar de ropa.

R- Eso es porque no es tu hermana. Si lo fuera, te aseguro de que lo harías.

De nuevo, Raphita le hace un touch en la diana a la líder.

L- Esta bien. Tu ganas. Intentaré no molestarme con eso si tu prometes intentar darme mi espacio.

R- (Con una sonrisa) Lo prometo.

L- (Igual sonríe, pero de repente hace una mueca de dolor).

R- (Preocupado) Que ocurre?

L- (Sosteniendo su vientre) me ha empezado a doler mi vientre.

R- Quieres que te lleve con Donie?

L- No,...esta bien... creo que ya está pasando.

Poco después el dolor desaparece.

L- Ya paso.

R- De acuerdo, aún así creo que deberías de ir con Donnie.

L- Estoy bien Raph.

R- Segura? Te he notado muy cansada estos últimos días. Además, me sorprendió que reaccionaras así ayer cuando Mickey y yo nos perseguíamos.

L- Lo sé. Lamento haberme comportado así. Parecía que no era yo cuando lo hice. No es la primera vez en esta semana que tengo esos cambios de humor tan drásticos. Además, si me he sentido con mucho sueño durante el día.

R- Otra razón para ir a ver a Donatello. Andando. (Se levanta y le toma de la mano para hacer lo mismo, pero de nuevo Leo hace gesto de dolor y se toma su vientre). Quieres que te cargue?

L- No,... estoy bien... puedo caminar.

Rapha la abraza de su cintura y hombro derecho para ayudarla a caminar y dirigirse al laboratorio de su hermano científico para su revisión médica.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Periodo

Raphael llevó a su hermana hasta el laboratorio de Donnie, el cual se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, pero al ver que sus hermanos venían a verlo, decidió dejar a un lado su trabajo.

D- Que ocurre? Por qué traes a Leo abrazada así?

R- Me ha mencionado que tiene dolor en su vientre, necesito que la revises.

D- De acuerdo. Colócala en la mesa acostada.

Rapha hizo lo que le pidió Donnie y a la vez que la inspeccionaba le hacía preguntas.

D- (Palpando todo el abdomen) Muy bien Leo. A qué hora comenzó el dolor?

L- Esta mañana al levantarme.

D- Y cómo describiría es dolor que estas sintiendo?

L- Va y viene, y se siente como si me hubieran dado un golpe.

D- Del 1 al 10, que tanto te duele?

L- 6

D- (Dejando de palpar su abdomen). Bien, no encuentro nada malo, solo un poco de inflamación. Haz sentido o notado algo más en general?

L- Bueno, últimamente me ha costado levantarme temprano, también siento que me agoto muy fácilmente, cambios de humor, poco apetito, y dolor en la espalda baja y piernas.

D- Ya veo. No es nada grave. Sólo es tu periodo.

L-¿

R- A qué te refieres Donnie?

D- Ahora que Leo es una hembra, tendrá estos cambios cada cierto tiempo. Es parte de la adolescencia de las chicas, por así decirlo. Así como nosotros cambiamos ciertos aspectos como la musculatura, la estatura, las erecciones...

L- (Sentándose) No entiendo Donnie.

D- Digamos que son cambios que te hacen saber que estas lista para procrear. Tal vez April te pueda explicar mejor.

L- De acuerdo. Y por cuánto tiempo y cada cuando estaré soportando estos cambios?

D- Creo el dolor será desde unas horas a todo un día; y sobre cada cuando, no sabría decirte con exactitud, ya que varían según la especie, puede ser cada mes, cad meses, o una vez al año. Y como somos mutantes, es otro factor que debemos tomar en cuenta.

L- Pero puedes darme algo para el dolor?

D- Claro. (toma unas pastillas y se las entrega a su hermana), creo que con esto te sentirás mejor. Llamaré a April para que venga a verte y explicarte mejor estos cambios y como tratarlos mejor. Por el momento, te aconsejo descansar un poco.

L- Esta bien.

Con ayuda de Rapha se vuelve a levantar para dirigirse a su cuarto. Ya una vez adentro, Rapha la ayuda a recostarse y abrigarla con su sábana.

R- Le diré al sensei que te sientes mal. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

L- Gracias Rapha.

R- De nada. Te traeré un poco de agua para que te tomes las pastillas que te dio Donnie.

L- De acuerdo.

Raphael se fue a la cocina a preparar el vaso con agua y fue a llevárselo a Leo, después se dirigió nuevamente al laboratorio de su hermano. El cual acabada de colgar el celular.

R- Donnie.

D- Que pasa Rapha?

R- Leo necesita evitar algunas cosas durante su periodo?

D- Ah?

R- Necesito saber si Leo podrá entrenar o salir al patrullaje o...

D- Ahh, no hay problema Rapha, Leo no dejará de hacer sus actividades cotidianas por eso, aunque April es la más adecuada para decirte eso. Acabo de colgar con ella; vendrá a darnos una explicación a Leo y a mí sobre dichos cambios. Ya que a mí también me gustaría saber que puedo esperar de los cambios femeninos en Leo y estar más preparado en caso de que algo ocurra.

R- Podría yo también saber de esos cambios. Necesito saber cómo debo de tratar a Leo de ahora en adelante.

D- Por qué tanto el interés en Leo? Nunca te has preocupado de esa forma por él.

R- Simplemente quiero saber hacer bien las cosas. No quiero perjudicarla o dejar que la lastimen.

D- Aún así es raro de tu parte. Acaso te gusta o algo así?

R- Estas loco!? Es mi hermana por amor a la pizza!

D- Y eso qué? No es raro que te guste alguien de la familia. De hecho en la época colonial e incluso más atrás era común casarse entre miembros de una familia.

R- agg! No estoy enamorado de Leo Donnie, y si me preocupo por ella es porque es mi hermana ahora! No es lo mismo un hermano a una hermana!

D- Está bien, está bien! Ya entendí. Le diré a April que te explique también.

R- Gracias, iré a ver a Leo.

20 minutos después April llegaba a la guarida con una bolsa de plástico en su mano derecha. Fue recibida por Donnie, que la esperaba en la sala.

D- April! Me alegra que llegaras.

A- El placer es mío. Entonces, quieren que les dé a ustedes dos la explicación al mismo tiempo o...

D- no, no. le explicarás a Leo de manera extensa sobre los cambios femeninos en privado. Y a Raph y a mí nos explicarás sólo algunas cosas importantes que nos quieras compartir. No quiero incomodarte tampoco con este tema.

A- Esta bien. Entonces, con quién empiezo?

D- Creo que lo indicado sería con Leo. Está en su habitación.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: Te explico.

April pasó al cuarto de Leo, donde la encontró acostada de costado tomando su vientre con una expresión de dolor, mientras que Raphael tomaba su mano libre y acariciaba su hombro como un gesto reconfórtate, además de que claramente tenía un gesto de preocupación. Éste al notar su presencia se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia april.

R- April, me alegra de que llegaras. Leo ha tenido dolor en su vientre, ha cedido un poco gracias a que Donnie le dio una pastilla pero... aún no se le pasa por completo. No se que hacer.

A- (Poniendo una mano en su hombro) No te preocupes Rapha, es normal. Pero si quieres puedes traerle un té de manzanilla, eso le ayudará.

R- De acuerdo, en seguida regreso.

Una vez que Raphael se retiró de la habitación, April se acercó a la cama de Leo y se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama.

A- Hola Leo, como te sientes?

L- Terrible. Donnie dijo que se trataba de mi periodo pero, aún no me queda muy claro para qué demonios sirve además de causar dolor.

A- No te preocupes Leo, ya te acostumbrarás. De hecho Donnie me dijo que te explicara mejor sobre lo que experimentarás y las maneras en las que puedes disminuir un poco los síntomas.

L- En ese caso,... soy todo oídos.

A- Primero que nada, el periodo es una etapa que le ocurre a todas las mujeres cuando llegan a una edad madura, la cual inicia en la adolescencia a partir de los 12-15 años, aunque puede variar. Estos cambios son periódicos, en el caso de los humanos es de aproximadamente cada 28 días, pero también puede adelantarse o atrasarse.

L- Y cómo voy a saber cuando estoy en mi periodo?

A- Sufrirás cambios tanto físicos como emocionales, por ejemplo; sentirás cansancio, mucho sueño, dolor en las piernas y espalda baja, poco o mucho apetito, ganas de llorar, irritabilidad, acné, dolor leve en tu vientre unos días antes, en fin, cada una experimenta algo diferente. Y cuando estás dentro de tu periodo experimentarás los llamados cólicos menstruales, que es lo que tú tienes ahora, y en el caso de los humanos, un ligero sangrado vaginal que puede durar de 3-8 días.

L- Espera,... sangrado!? Me voy a desangrar!?

A- Claro que no, además no creo que tu tengas sangrado, eres una tortuga.

L- Pero Donnie dijo que al ser híbridos es probable que tengamos un parecido con los humanos.

A- Si ese es el caso tendrás que usar toallas sanitarias y esas van puestas sobre la ropa interior.

En lo que April explicaba a Leo el uso de las toallas sanitarias y tampones, entre otras cosas, Rapha terminaba de hacerle el té a Leo, pero cuando se dirigía a la habitación de ésta, Donatello lo detuvo.

D- Espera un momento Raph.

R- Que ocurre Donnie?

D- En estos momentos April le está explicando a Leo todo sobre el periodo. Será mejor que esperes un momento hasta que ella termine.

R- Pero April me dijo que le llevara a Leo un té para ayudarla con el dolor, no se si Leo pueda esperar.

D- No te preocupes, se que podrá aguantar un poco más.

R- Además, no se supone que nos explicaría a los tres?

D- Si pero, lo haremos por separado, es probable que a nosotros no nos diga algunas cosas. Recuerda que es incómodo hablar de esos temas, en especial para ellas.

R- De acuerdo, esperaré un poco más.

De nuevo en la habitación de Leo...

L- Por qué tienen que ser tan complicadas!?

A- Las cosas son así. Te recomiendo que te observes a ti misma para saber qué cambios presentas y con qué frecuencia. Además, tendrás una amiga que te podrá ayudar en lo que necesites siempre, ya sea material o de apoyo.

L- Gracias April. Algo más que necesite saber?

A- Si. Si no quieres tener bebés pronto, será mejor que no tengas relaciones sexuales durante tus días fértiles. O si no aguantas las ganas usa métodos anticonceptivos o condón. No consumas alimentos que te puedan causar más dolor durante tu periodo como chocolate o sandía. Puedes tomar bebidas calientes como el té de manzanilla que te ayuda mucho o usar compresas o bolsas con agua caliente en el vientre, además de tomar algún medicamento para el dolor. Y no olvides avisarle a tus hermanos que estas en esos días para evitar malos entendidos y que puedan comprenderte un poco.

L- Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por todo April. Te llamaré si necesito algo.

A- No hay problema Leo. Descansa, yo iré a hablar con tus hermanos.

L- Si, gracias de nuevo April.

A- De nada.

Una vez que April salió de la habitación de Leo, se dirigió a hablar con los chicos.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

A- Muy bien, ya he hablado con Leo. Aún tiene que procesar la información pero, se acostumbrará. Y ahora que sigue?

D- Bueno, me gustaría que nos dijeras a Rapha y lo que tenemos que hacer o no con Leo.

A- Esta bien, dónde quieren hablar?

D- En el laboratorio.

Los tres se dirigieron al laboratorio a hablar sobre los cambios que tendría de ahora en adelante Leonardo y qué es lo que pueden esperar. Al entrar cerraron la puerta para tener un poco más de privacidad.

A- Muy bien, qué es lo que quieren saber?

D- Bien, a mí me gustaría saber qué cambios tendrá Leonardo cada vez que tenga su periodo y con qué frecuencia. Sólo para saber qué está dentro de lo normal y que no.

A- No lo sé Donnie. La frecuencia depende de cada persona y de la especie. Recuerda que Leo no es humana, así que no se si sea cada mes. Y con respecto a los cambios también puede variar, pueden ser físicos y psicológicos como dolor de senos, de espalda, piernas, cansancio, irritabilidad, aumento o pérdida del apetito...

D- Hay alguna forma de aminorarlos?

A- Hay algunas cosas como evitar comer ciertos alimentos que puedan ser irritantes, tomar té de manzanilla, darle su espacio.

R- Que hay del entrenamiento o el patrullage?

A- Leo puede hacer sus actividades cotidianas sin ningún problema, a menos que no se sienta en condiciones de hacerlo.

R- A qué te refieres exactamente con darle su espacio? Qué tengo que hacer.

A- Les recuerdo que Leo ahora es una chica; con su periodo o no, ella querrá estar sola en ocasiones. También somos muy dadas a cambios de humor de manera drástica, podremos estar muy cariñosas, sonrientes y pacientes en un momento, pero si algo nos molesta podemos ser muy cortantes, deprimentes o intolerantes. Nosotras somos muy sentimentales, así que todo lo que nos digan o hagan nos afecta. Nos molesta que nos digan que somos débiles o que no podemos valernos por nosotras mismas, pero también a veces necesitamos que nos escuchen y nos consientan, sólo que no lo demostramos con facilidad.

R- Me quedé en las mismas. Si quieren algo, por qué solamente no nos lo dicen?

A- Por lo mismo que acabo de mencionar. No nos gusta mostrar debilidad o compasión. Preferimos que crean que somos independientes.

R- Y cómo sabremos nosotros que necesitan algo. Si les preguntamos ustedes responden "nada".

A- Porque mandamos señales sutiles para decir lo que necesitamos.

D- Y cuáles son?

A- Lo siento, no puedo responder a eso. Tendrán que ser muy observadores para descubrirlo.

R- Vaya ayuda.

D- Esta bien April, entiendo. Gracias por ayudarnos.

A- De nada chicos. Suerte con Leo. Si necesitan alguna otra cosa, no duden en llamarme.

Cuando salieron del laboratorio, April se despidió y se fue a su casa; mientras tanto Raphael entraba a la habitación de la chica con el té de manzanilla en sus manos.

R- (Acercándose a la cama) Hola, como sigues?

L- Aún estoy un poco adolorida.

R- Ten, te traje el té que me dijo April.

Leo se sienta en la cama siendo apoyada por Raphael, quién después le entrega el té.

L- (Da un unos cuantos sorbos) gracias.

R- De nada. Necesitas algo más?

L- Gracias, estoy bien. Creo que dormiré un poco más.

R- De acuerdo, te dejaré entonces. (Se dirige a la puerta) Descansa (cierra la puerta).

L- (Forma una ligera sonrisa ladeada en sus labios y se recuesta a descansar).

Mientras en el Clan del Pie:

Destructor yacía en su trono pensando en una forma de acabar con la líder de las tortugas cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Karai, que regresaba de una misión en Japón.

K- (Arrodillándose) He vuelto Padre.

De- Me alegra Karai. Tuviste éxito en tu misión?

K- No hubo ningún problema.

De- Excelente. Te necesito en otra misión. Necesito que acabes con Leonardo Hamato.

K- Aún sigues con eso? Espera, sólo a Leonardo?

De- Así es.

K- Y por qué solo a él?

De- Si quiero destruir al resto de su equipo, necesito primero acabar con él.

K- Esta bien, qué es lo que quieres que haga?


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Era medianoche cuando las cuatro tortugas y sus dos amigos realizaban su patrullaje nocturno en busca de algún nuevo plan de Destructor o el Krang. En esta ocasión, Leo vestía un pantalón flojo y un top deportivo, además de llevar vendas en ambos brazos y pies como protección. Hasta el momento no habían encontrado nada, así que se detuvieron en un edificio a descansar un poco.

R- Leo, estás segura de que te sientes bien? Ayer no estabas en condiciones.

L- Estoy bien Rapha, no te preocupes. Me siento mucho mejor ahora.

C- (Coqueteándole) Por cierto Leo, me gusta el estilo que escogiste el día de hoy.

L- (Fastidiada) Lo que tu digas Casey.

M- Leo, ya podemos volver? Me está empezando a dar hambre.

L- Sólo una última vuelta y regresamos, está bien Mickey?

M- Ahhh, de acuerdo.

A- Chicos! Siento que no estamos solos.

En ese momento, varios robo-pies se hicieron presentes rodeando al grupo, el cual se puso en guardia, seguidamente, los altos miembros del clan enemigo hicieron su aparición.

K- Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí, (voltea a ver a Leo) Leonardo! Eran ciertos los rumores de que habías mutado nuevamente. Jaja te queda bien ser una chica. (La mira de pies a cabeza y se percata de algo) " _Demonios! Cómo es que tiene mejores atributos que yo?, no importa, veremos que tan bueno es peleando como chica._

L- No sé si tomarlo como un halago viniendo de ti Karai. Qué es lo que quieres?

K- Que no es obvio? (Sacando su arma) Vine a acabar con ustedes. Veamos como peleas en ese cuerpo! Ataquen!

El ataque comenzó, cada uno de nuestros héroes peleaban contra un alto mando además de varios robots; Leonardo contra Karai, Raphael y Mickey contra Garra de Tigre, Donnie contra Razar y April y Casey contra cara de pez. La batalla iba pareja a pesar de la desigualdad numérica, sin embargo, la pelea entre ambos líderes era intensa.

K- Ja! No está nada mal. Parece que te has acostumbrado al cambio.

L- Sabes muy bien que nunca me quedo atrás.

K- Lo sé, será una lástima acabar contigo.

En ese momento Karai logra hacerle un corte en el brazo izquierdo de la tortuga, a lo que ésta se sostuvo por un momento el brazo afectado sin soltar sus armas.

K- Parece que sigo siendo mejor que tu.

L- Yo no cantaría victoria todavía.

Nuevamente ambas mujeres volvieron a la lucha.

Con el paso de los minutos, se definia el final de la batalla, Donnie había logrado derrotar a Razar, al igual que ambos humanos con el pez, así que fueron a ayudar a Rapha y Mickey con Garra de tigre, el cual con mucho trabajo lograron sacarlo del juego, sin embargo, la batalla entre Karai y Leo parecía ir en contra de ésta última, la cual ya tenía varias cortadas en todo su cuerpo, y se notaba más fatigada que su contraria, lo que ésta aprovechó para derribarla de un movimiento, apuntándola con su espada.

K- Despídete Leonardo.

Raphael al ver que su hermana estaba en problemas se dirigió rápidamente a ayudarla dándole una patada voladora a Karai que la mandó al otro extremo del edificio, el resto de los hermanos y amigos llegaron también a dónde se encontraban los otros dos y desaparecieron con una bomba de humo, no sin antes decir...

R- Esto no ha terminado Karai.

Cuando todo se calmó, Karai no pudo evitar sonreir.

K- Te aseguro que no Raphael, esto apenas es el comienzo.

Mientras tanto, de regreso a la guarida, Raphael llevaba en brazos a Leo hasta el laboratorio de Donnie para después colocarla con cuidado en la mesa.

L- Estoy bien Rapha, en serio. Sólo son rasguños.

R- Eso lo dirá Donnie cuando te cure.

D- Bien, déjame revisarte Leo.

Donnie checó, limpió y vendó cada una de las heridas de Leo, las cuales, por fortuna sólo eran superficiales, por lo que Raphael pudo sentirse un poco más "tranquilo" al saber que no era nada grave, nuevamente ayudó a su hermana a llegar a su habitación, sólo que esta vez, por petición de ella, la dejó caminar. Una vez dentro de su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro para poder hablar con ella.

R- Leo, que pasó allá atrás con Karai?

L- Nada, es solo que... (suspira) Karai es mucho mejor en agilidad, es todo.

R- Pero, siempre fuiste mejor que ella como hombre, que fue diferente esta vez?

L- Aún no estoy acostumbrada a este cuerpo al cien por ciento. Cuando era hombre peleaba como tal y utilizaba mi fuerza para derribarla, en cambio ahora, mi todo es diferente, puedo predecir mejor sus movimientos pero,... aún me cuesta trabajo pelear como una chica.

R- Quieres decir que es más fácil pelear para ti con hombres que con mujeres?

L- Me temo que sí. Recuerda que nací y crecí con hombres, no con mujeres. Llevamos casi dos años conviviendo con April y como año y medio peleando contra Karai, no es tiempo suficiente para conocer el estilo de pelea y habilidades de una mujer, al menos no tan a fondo como lo estoy haciendo ahora que soy una. April ha sido de gran ayuda pero apenas es una kunoichi, no es alguien experimentada como Karai. Gracias a ella pude leer varios de sus movimientos pero, apenas si pude esquivarlos.

R- Entiendo. Tomaré eso en cuenta para la próxima vez. Por ahora, será mejor que descanses, debes de estar cansada.

L- Un poco, si.

R- Esta bien. Te veré mañana (dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla), por cierto, usaste algún perfume?

L- Ah? No, por qué?

R- Que extraño, cuando te cargué en brazos, me percaté de que tenías un aroma diferente, uno muy llamativo para ser exactos.

L- Pues, la verdad no me he puesto nada.

R- Tal vez sea uno de esos "cambios" que mencionó April. No importa, lo veremos después. Descansa.

Cuando Raphael salió de la habitación, Leo quedó pensativa con respecto al comentario de su hermano.

L- Como es que sabe Rapha de los cambios? Acaso April le contó también a él? (se pone roja de sólo pensar en todo lo que le había dicho su amiga con respecto a las mujeres). Será mejor que no lo sepa.

Mientras se cambiaba de atuendo para dormir, olfateó la ropa que traía puesta y luego su cuerpo para verificar de qué aroma hablaba su hermano.

L- Es verdad, aunque, yo no lo noto mucho. Bueno, no importa.

Se acostó en la cama y se acomodó dispuesta a dormir esperando que mañana pudiera corregir los errores de la batalla de hoy.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Las semanas siguieron pasando, y las peleas entre el Clan del Pie y el Clan Hamato seguían sucediendo, y en todas ellas Rapha no descuidaba a su hermana. Después de que ésta le contara de su pelea con Karai, optó por no dejarla combatir sola contra ningún enemigo, sea hombre o mujer. Le aterraba la idea de que le hicieran daño otra vez, y aunque en ocasiones la dejaba pelear sola, no le apartaba la vista de encima, lo que ocasionaba que varias veces resultara lesionado y Leo lo sermoneara diciéndole que debía prestar más atención a su alrededor.

Por otro lado Casey seguía coqueteando con Leo, quién buscaba desesperadamente la manera de quitárselo de encima procurando nunca estar sola, aunque eso no detuviera las intenciones del joven Jones.

Cierto día, Leo se encontraba en la sala viendo su serie favorita comiendo un poco de helado, Donnie había salido con Rapha a buscar materiales para renovar la guarida y su laboratorio, Mickey había quedado con Mondo gecko para patinar en las alcantarillas y Splinter había ido con April a un entrenamiento especial. Estaba por terminar su programa cuando de la nada Casey entra por la puerta principal con un ramo de flores en una mano y una caja de chocolates en la otra.

C- Hola primor! Que cuenta mi dulce bombón?

L- (Susurrando) Ay, no.

C- Te traje un pequeño obsequio dulzura.

L- (Suspira) Casey, ya te he dicho que no me interesas. Podré parecer una chica en el exterior pero por dentro sigo siendo un chico. Así que deja de molestar quieres?

C- Y eso qué?, puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión (mueve ambas cejas de arriba debajo de forma pícara) Estoy seguro que una vez que lo intentes no querrás volver a ser un hombre.

L- (Apartando su rostro con una mano) Eres un degenerado, lo sabías? (se pone de pie y se retira a la cocina a lavar el plato sucio).

C- (Siguiéndola) oh, vamos Leo! Dame una oportunidad. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. O acaso tienes miedo?

L- (Lavando el plato) No tengo miedo Jones, sólo no estoy interesada en tener una relación con otro hombre, y menos alguien como tú.

C- (Abrazándola por detrás y hablándole al oído) Sólo inténtalo una vez, tal vez después me pidas más (olfatea su cuello).

L- (Deja de lado lo que estaba haciendo y se voltea rápidamente colocando ambas manos en el pecho del adolescente con el fin de alejarlo) Ya basta Jones! Suéltame en este instante!

C- No lo hare. Por cierto, me agrada el perfume que usaste.

L- Yo no he usado ningún perfume!, ahora quítate! (Sigue empujando).

C- En serio? Entonces por qué hueles tan bien? Te diste un baño a caso?

L- No te importa! Sueltame!

C- (Seductor) Por que? Te hago sentir cosas?

L- Si, cosas desagradables!

C- Y qué tal esto? (le agarra las nalgas).

L- Eso es peor! (Le da una cachetada).

C- (Soltándola) Au! Oye!

En ese momento ambos se percataron de que Raph estaba en la puerta de la cocina con una mirada asesina y fuego de fondo, al mismo tiempo que Donnie permanecía detrás de Raphael con una gota de sudor y los ojos en blanco, temblando levemente.

R- (Voz siniestra) Casey Jones.

C- (Temblando de miedo y sudando frío) Ah! Rapha! Hace cuanto tiempo estas ahí?

R- Lo suficiente como para darte una buena paliza (levanta su puño mostrando cuán enojado estaba).

C- E-espera R-apha. N-no es lo que tú piensas.

R- Tienes tres segundos para largarte antes de que pierda el control.

C- (Con una sonrisa nerviosa) V-vamos Rapha. S-soy tu mejor amigo.

R- Y por esa razón estoy Contando.

C- S-solo tres?

R- Uno...

C- E-es enserio?

R- Dos...

C- (Sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo) aaaaahhhhh!

D- Creo que por primera vez sentí pena por Casey.

L- Rapha! (corre a abrazarlo) Me alegra que vinieras.

R- (Calmado, regresa el abrazo)Te encuentras bien Leo? No te hizo nada el idiota de Casey?

L- Estoy bien, sólo me tocó el trasero.

R- Voy a matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea.

L- (Separándose del abrazo) No creo que sea necesario. Con el susto que le diste dudo mucho que se acerque a la guarida por algún tiempo.

R- Esta bien, pero si vuelve a hacer una tontería de esas te juro que no habrá conteo la próxima vez.

L- jajaja (se fija en el brazo de Rapha, el cual tenía un vendaje con sangre) Rapha, que tiene tu brazo?

R- (Voltea a ver su brazo) mmm? Descuida, no es nada. Sólo se abrió la herida mientras cargaba cosas. Donnie va a cambiarme la venda. Es por eso que regresamos.

L- Ya veo. Dime, que te gustaría de cenar? Hare lo que quieras como muestra de agradecimiento por lo que hiciste con Casey.

R- Mientras sea hecho por ti, no importa que sea, estoy seguro que me gustará.

L- De acuerdo. Te sorprenderé entonces.

R- No lo dudo (Le acaricia su cabeza).

L- Oye! jaja

D- Andando Rapha. Tenemos que cambiarte ese vendaje.

Ambos se retiran en dirección al laboratorio, Donnie cierra la puerta y busca el botiquín para curar la herida de su hermano. Mientras lo cura decide conversar un poco.

D- Has tomado muy en cuenta los consejos de April, verdad?

R- Te refieres por lo de Casey?

D- No solo eso. Desde que April nos contó sobre los comportamientos que tendría, Leo ha estado muy unida a ti. Ya no pelean como antes, y hasta parece que cedes en algunas ocasiones. Ya hasta parece que ya no eres el mismo.

R- Yyyy..., tiene algo de malo?

D- Para nada. Es solo que, no esperaba esta clase de cambio en ti.

R- Tal vez tengas razón. No es común que yo cambie de la nada.

D- Entonces, a qué se debe?

R- Solamente siento que,... ahora yo soy el responsable de protegerlos a todos, es todo.

D- Por qué? Leo sigue siendo la líder.

R- Tienes razón, pero al ser yo el mayor de los hombres, es como si a mí me correspondiera esa responsabilidad. Leo será la que dé las órdenes y haga estrategias, pero yo debo de ser el protector del equipo. Antes mi responsabilidad era cuidar la espalda de Leo; ahora es la de cuidar las de todos, en especial la de ella.

D- No lo había visto de esa forma. Es verdad que una mujer puede mostrar fortaleza interior, pero no es signo de fuerza física como lo haría un varón. Y eso ante los ojos del enemigo podría significar debilidad en un equipo. Aunque sea todo lo contrario.

R- Ahora vez el por qué de mi actitud?

D- Entiendo. Creo que he sido muy egoísta.

R- Egoísta por qué?

D- Es que... yo fui quién le dio algunos consejos a Casey para acercarse a Leo. De hecho, fui yo quién le dijo que estaría sola el día de hoy.

R- Que hiciste que!?

D- Lo siento, si? Nunca quise que le sucediera nada malo. Pensé que si Casey se concentraba en llamar la atención de Leo yo tendría más posibilidades de conquistar a April. Nunca creí que le haría algo malo! (a punto de soltar las lágrimas).

R- (Calmándose) Está bien Donnie, lo entiendo. Te perdono, pero creo que a quién debes de pedirle disculpas es a Leo. Después de todo es ella quién ha tenido que soportar las tonterías de ese bobo.

D- (Asiente con la cabeza) Tienes razón. Le pediré disculpas también.

R- Andando.

Ambos salen del laboratorio y se dirigen a la cocina donde se encontraba su hermana preparando licuado de frutas y sándwiches. Cuando sintió la presencia de sus hermanos dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para voltear hacia la entrada de la cocina.

L- Ah, chicos. Lo siento pero tendrán que esperar un poco más. La cena aún no está lista.

De repente Donnie se abalanza hacia ella y la abraza, sorprendiéndola.

L- Amm, Donnie?

D- Lo lamento Leo.

L- Uh? Qué es lo que lamentas?

D- Fui yo quien le dijo a Casey que estarías sola el día de hoy. Y también quien le dio algunos consejos para acercarse a ti.

L- Eh? (voltea con Rapha, quién solo asintió con la cabeza).

D- En verdad lo siento, pensé que si se fijaba en ti, tendría la oportunidad de acercarme un poco más a April.

L- Donnie, mírame (Donnie deja de abrazarla para voltearla a ver con la mirada baja y los ojos llorosos) No tienes por qué disculparte, se que estabas desesperado por encontrar una oportunidad con April, y no me molesta que yo fuera esa oportunidad.

D- Pero,... por mi culpa pasaste momentos incómodos con Casey.

L- Y por eso con quién estoy molesta es con él y no contigo. Sé que tú no lo hacías con malas intenciones y tampoco tienes la culpa de su comportamiento cavernícola. Es más, si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte a que April se fije más en ti.

D- (Limpiando sus lágrimas) De verdad?

L- Claro!, además tendrás dos ventajas. La primera es que April nos visitará seguido para darme consejos de mujeres y la segunda es que, ahora que soy una chica, podré contarte algunos secretitos que te ayudarán a saber si está interesada o no.

D- Es cierto! Como no lo había pensado antes? (dándose una palmada en la cara).

L- Entonces, te agrada el trato?

D- (Estrechando su mano) trato.

L- Sólo una cosa más.

D- Qué cosa?

L- Harás dos horas de entrenamiento extra por no haberme dicho nada al respecto.

D- Me parece justo.

L- Por una semana.

D- Queee!?

L- Oye, yo tuve que soportar a Casey por semanas.

D- Esta bien (la vuelve a abrazar) gracias Leo.

L- No hay por qué darlas (se suelta del abrazo) ahora, ve a darte un baño, la cena no tarda en estar lista.

D- Esta bien.

Una vez que Donnie se retiró al baño, Rapha se acercó a abrazar a Leo del hombro.

R- Sabes, yo en tu lugar le hubiera dado un golpe.

L- Lo sé, pero, no lo merece.

R- (Ríe entre dientes) supongo que tienes razón.

L- Anda, también deberías de darte un baño. Apestas! Jaja

R- Ah, sí? Eso crees? (le hace cosquillas).

L- Rapha! Jajaja, hablo en serio! Jajajaj

R- Yo también, jajaja


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

En la guarida de un villano desalmado:

De- Esto es inaceptable! Como es posible que no puedan acabar con el líder de las tortugas siendo un ser débil!? Prácticamente lo tienen en charola de plata.

Ra- Lo sentimos maestro Destructor... es que... eeh...

CP- Parece que la tortuga no cede a los insultos y provocaciones que le mandamos.

K- Y qué esperaban, Leonardo no es tan tonto para caer en sus tontos juegos.

De- También estoy decepcionado de ti Karai. Pensé que estando ahora a su mismo... nivel, podrías derrotarlo con facilidad, pero veo que no es así.

K- Padre, siento decepcionarte, pero siendo sincera Leonardo es muy astuto, será difícil quebrantarlo.

CP- Tal vez yo sepa la mejor forma de quebrantarlo, claro! Si usted me lo permite maestro.

De- Habla Xever.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de las tortugas, Leonardo terminaba de tomar un baño para calmar su dolor en el vientre, estaba a punto de vestirse cuando, de repente, se fijó en su reflejo en el espejo. Curiosa, se acercó a observarse detenidamente su nueva forma. Cambiaba de posición y se tocaba todo su cuerpo explorando los nuevos cambios.

L- Mmm... no me veo mal. Creo que esto del cambio no es tan malo como creí (Se mira sus senos y los levanta) Demonios!, sí que son enormes. Creo que son más grandes que los de April (Voltea a ver sus pompis y las frota levemente) y ni se diga el trasero, ahora sé por qué llamo tanto la atención de Casey (voltea a ver la ropa a un lado y la toma observándola) tal vez si uso algo como un vestido... (se sorprende de sí mismo y reacciona) pero qué estoy diciendo!? Como se me ocurre usar un vestido!? (Niega con la cabeza varias veces) además, Rapha se molestaría conmigo por usar ese tipo de ropa (se sonroja levemente y luego ríe) No importa, se que él me protegerá.

En eso la puerta del baño suena.

M- (Dando brinquitos y haciendo presión en su entrepierna) Leo, ya mero sales? Necesito entrar al baño con urgencia!

L- (Desde el interior) Si, ya voy Mikey.

Decidida se coloca una toalla cubriendo sus atributos y sale del baño.

L- Listo Mikey, ya puedes...

M- Gracias! (Entra rápidamente y cierra tras de sí).

L- (Confundida) De nada.

Leo camina hacia su habitación. Raphael se encontraba sentado en el sillón alimentando a su mascota Chompy, cuando ve a Leo salir del baño con la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, poniéndose levemente sonrojado.

R- Leo, que te he dicho de salir así del baño?

L- (Volteándolo a ver) De que hablas?

R- (Se levanta del sillón con Chompy en el hombro y se dirige a ella) Por qué no usas una bata, o mejor te cambias en el baño? Qué tal si Casey viene y te ve así.

L- Rapha, no seas exagerado. No estoy caminando desnuda, cosa que es imposible ya que uso caparazón; además, esta es mi casa y se supone que puedo estar como yo quiera.

R- No cuando estas rodeada de hombres.

L- No he oído que a Donnie y Mikey les moleste.

R- ...aaaa

L- A ti te incomoda verme así?

R- (Nervioso) No!... digo sí!... Pero por las razones que te dije. No es que a mí me moleste como tal, es sólo que... aam.

L- (Tomando su mejilla) Está bien Rapha. Entiendo. Y no te preocupes, sé que no me pasará nada porque estás tú (Rapha Abre los ojos como plato y se sonroja aún más) Iré a cambiarme (se retira a su habitación).

R- (Aún impresionado y sonrojado) A-acaso dijo... que confía en mí? (Se relaja y sonríe de lado) Nunca cambias Leo (Chompy le soba la mejilla con la cabecita y Rapha lo acaricia) Andando Chompy, hay que darte de comer (se dirige de nuevo al sillón a seguir alimentando a su mascota).

De regreso en la guarida de Destructor:

De- Muy bien Xever, será lo que tú dices.

K- Qué!? Es en serio!?

De- Silencio Karai! o sufrirás el mismo castigo.

Karai queda en silencio por un momento, pero después agrega.

K- No será sencillo. Sus hermanos lo protegen, en especial Raphael.

TC- En ese caso, yo me haré cargo de Raphael.

De- Muy bien. Mañana en la noche destruiremos completamente a Leonardo.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31: El regalo

En la guarida de Destructor:

De- Ya es hora (se levanta de su asiento) Garra de tigre, Bradford, Xever, Karai!

Los mencionados llegan al pie de las escaleras y se hincan en su presencia.

De- Ha llegado la hora de ir por el hijo mayor de Hamato Yoshi. Y no quiero ninguna falla. Quedan advertidos. Ahora, vayan!

A la orden de su maestro, todos parten de inmediato.

De- Por fin podré vengarme de ti Hamato Yoshi, aunque sea a través de tu hijo. Jajajajaja

Mientras tanto, en las alcantarillas. Leonardo se encontraba en el dojo de rodillas frente a su maestro.

S- Leonardo, te he llamado aquí porque quiero darte algo muy especial.

De uno de sus costados toma una caja y la coloca encima de sus rodillas.

S- Se que no estás acostumbrado a tu nuevo cuerpo, pero dadas las circunstancias de que tal vez sea imposible regresarte a tu forma original, me gustaría que usaras esto.

Le hace entrega de la caja. Leo la recibe y mira a Splinter, el cual asiente de que puede abrirla, por lo que ésta obedece y saca de su interior un bonito kimono corto sin manga de color azul cielo, con un dibujo sencillo de flores de tono negro y una gargantilla color negra, su cinto también es color negro.

S- Se cuanto te gusta entrenar, y como últimamente llevas ropa puesta, pues... decidí darte un atuendo apropiado para eso.

Leo estaba tan feliz por aquel regalo que derramo algunas lágrimas, dejó el kimono y la caja a un lado de ella y se levantó a abrazar a su padre, quién recibió el abrazo gustoso.

L- Es muy hermoso padre. Gracias.

S- Me alegra que te haya gustado (se separa del abrazo) ahora, ve con tus hermanos, ya casi es la hora del patrullaje.

L- Así lo haré padre.

Leonardo se levantó de su lugar, recogió su regalo y se fue directo a su habitación para ponérselo. Cuando terminó, sus hermanos la estaban esperando en la entrada de la guarida.

M- Wow Leo. Qué bonito kimono!

D- Es verdad. Te ves más femenina.

L- Gracias chicos, fue un regalo de Splinter.

R- Entonces, es por eso que te llamó al dojo?

L- (Asiente con la cabeza) Te gusta?

R- (Con una sonrisa enternecida) Te ves muy linda.

L- (Le devuelve la sonrisa).

De pronto, Splinter aparece por detrás de Leo.

S- Parece que te quedó muy bien.

L- Así es sensei.

S- En ese caso, disfruta tu regalo (la vuelve a abrazar).

R- Bien, es hora de irnos. Vamonos!

Todos empiezan a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de partir, Leo intercambia una última mirada con su padre para después seguir a sus hermanos a la superficie.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32: La trampa

Los cuatro hermanos se encontraban saltando las azoteas en busca de algún crimen que detener, después de haber detenido un robo por parte de los dragones púrpura, se detienen en una azotea a descansar un poco.

R- (Estirándose) No hay nada mejor para empezar la noche que una pelea con los dragones purpura para calentar.

D- Es verdad. Fue muy fácil derrotarlos.

M- Es porque somos geniales!

L- Es verdad que los dragones púrpura generalmente no son una amenaza, pero aún así no debemos subestimarlos.

R- Relájate Leo, solo fue un comentario.

L- Esta bien Raph. No estoy molesta.

M- (Tomando su barriga con ambas manos) Esa pelea me abrió el apetito. Que les parece si vamos con el Sr. Murakami por una orden de pizza guioza!

L- Mikey, apenas llevamos un par de horas desde que...

Leo interrumpió su oración al ver que los robots del Clan del Pie los empezaban a rodear. De inmediato todos sacaron sus armas para pelear. De repente los oficiales al mando hicieron su aparición.

GT- Será mejor que se rindan tortugas. No tienen oportunidad de escapar.

R- Eso crees tú bola de pelos!

GT- Veremos si tienes las mismas agallas cuando acabe contigo. Ninjas, ataquen!

Inmediatamente todos se lanzaron al ataque, Garra de tigre peleaba contra Raphael, Razar contra Miguel Ángel, Cara de pez contra Donatello y Karai contra Leo, además de los cientos de robots. Mientras todos peleaban contra su oponente, Karai y Leo discutían.

L- No te será tan fácil derrotarme Karai.

K- Créeme que estoy consciente de eso.

L- Si ya lo sabes, será mejor que te detengas.

K- Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.

Por otro lado, con Donnie y Xever:

CP- Tu hermana se ve muy linda con ese kimono, me pregunto cómo se verá sin llevarlo puesto.

D- No dejaré que te le acerques! Degenerado!

CP- Y quién me lo va a impedir? Acaso tu, debilucho!

D- Ya veremos si soy un debilucho cuando te derrote.

Con Mickey y Razar:

Ra- Será mejor que te rindas renacuajo. Esta vez no podrán derrotarnos.

M- No lo creo Razar!

En la pelea de Garra de tigre y Rapha, éste último no dejaba de vigilar el progreso de la pelea de su hermana, intentando no distraerse demasiado para no perder su concentración, no obstante, el felino mutante noto desde el inicio la preocupación del adolecente por su hermana.

GT- Que tanto estás viendo cachorro? Acaso te preocupa lo que pueda suceder con tu hermana?

R- Cierra la boca gato sin cola!

GT- Será mejor que te preocupes por ti mismo, de lo contrario morirás antes de ver como tu líder es derrotado.

R- Leonardo no es ninguna debilucha saco de pulgas! Ella es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos!

GT- Y por esa razón será la primera en caer.

R- De qué rayos estás hablando!?

GT- Es que aún no te das cuenta cachorro? Todo está planeado para llevarlos a su derrota.

R- Que!?

GT- La pelea con los dragones púrpura, la emboscada con los robots y la pelea por separado con cada uno de ustedes; incluso nuestra pelea, TODO fue planeado meticulosamente para obtener nuestro objetivo... Leonardo.

En ese momento todo cobró sentido para Raphael, la pelea con los dragones purpura fue para localizarlos más fácilmente, las peleas por separado fue para evitar que se ayudaran entre sí, y su pelea contra Garra de tigre era porque sabían precisamente que el protegería más que nadie a su hermana. Desde su mutación en la guarida de destructor, los insultos en cada una de las peleas, hasta la emboscada de ese momento, nunca fueron para derrotarlos a todos, su objetivo principal siempre fue Leonardo.

Preocupado, intentó quitarse de encima a Garra de tigre para ir a advertirles de la trampa, en especial a su hermana; no obstante, el gato mutante al ver sus intenciones, le cerraba el paso dando golpes específicos hasta dejarlo en el suelo. Una vez derribado, le disparó en su hombro derecho para debilitarlo más, provocando que lanzara un grito de dolor, alertando a sus hermanos.

L- Raph!

Preocupada, Leonardo dejó de lado su pelea con Karai derribándola de una patada para ir a auxiliar a su hermano herido, y con sus espadas desenvainadas dio un salto dispuesta a atacar por arriba al enemigo. Garra de tigre previó el ataque y la derribo de un golpe provocando que golpeara el piso de concreto abruptamente soltando sus armas para después colocar una garra en su cuello evitando que se levantara de nuevo e inyectándole con su mano libre un sedante en el brazo, haciendo que perdiera la consciencia lentamente.

El resto de los hermanos, al ver la escena también intentaron ayudar, pero fueron derribados por sus rivales. Una vez que la tortuga estuvo inconsciente, Garra de tigre la tomó y la colocó sobre su hombro para después alejarse tranquilamente.

GT- Vámonos! Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos.

El resto de los robots y de los oficiales asintieron para después empezar a retirarse.

Raphael, aún en el suelo y con una mano colocada en su herida sangrante, veía con preocupación cómo se llevaban a Leonardo sin que pudiera detenerlos.

R- (Débil) Leo... No!

Después de decir esto cayó en la inconsciencia. Sus hermanos, recuperándose un poco de sus heridas, fueron inmediatamente a dónde estaba su hermano para auxiliarlo.

D- Será mejor llevarlo a la alcantarilla. Necesito curarle la herida.

M- Y que pasa con Leo?

D- Nosotros dos no podremos hacer nada. Esperaremos a que Rapha recupere la consciencia y veremos si está en condiciones para ir a salvarla. No te preocupes, Leonardo es fuerte. Sé que estará bien.

M- (Asiente)

Entre los dos cargan a su hermano herido en hombros para regresar a su hogar, esperando que nada malo ocurra con su hermana mientras Rapha se recupera.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33: Violación

En la guarida de Destructor, los generales llegaban con su presa al salón principal.

TC- Maestro Destructor, le hemos traído a Leonardo (deja a Leo en el suelo).

D- Buen trabajo Garra de Tigre... como recompensa, te daré el honor de torturar a Leonardo.

CP- Que!? Esa fue mi idea, yo tengo más derecho!

D- (Se levanta de su trono y se dirige a Xever amenazadoramente mostrando sus cuchillas) No vuelvas a levantarme la voz de esa manera Xever, o te cortaré algo más que la lengua.

CP- (Resignado) Entiendo maestro Destructor, no volverá a ocurrir.

Destructor esconde las cuchillas y se da la media vuelta para volver a su trono, pero en cuanto dio la espalda, Xever aprieta los puños y lo ve con odio por su decisión.

D- Garra de tigre, lleva a nuestro prisionero a una celda y encadénalo, en cuanto despierte podrás torturarlo todo lo que quieras.

Garra de tigre asiente, toma a Leonardo y sale de la sala.

K- Padre, estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

D- Por supuesto que sí. Ahora, salgan todos inmediatamente!

Todos se retiran de la sala y Destructor se sienta en su trono con las manos juntas en pose de pensar, después de unos momentos agrega.

D- Pronto acabaré contigo Hamato Yoshi, y también con todo tu clan. Después de ver a tu hijo caer, quedarás tan destrozado que no podrás predecir lo que sigue.

Una hora después, Leo despertaba de su sueño notando que estaba en los calabozos, encadenada de sus muñecas y tobillos, forcejea un poco para intentar liberarse, pero después se detiene al escuchar la puerta de la celda abrirse.

TC- (Entrando en la celda) Al fin despiertas cachorro.

L- Qué es lo que quieres!?

D- Mi maestro quiere vengarse de tu familia, y tú eres el blanco perfecto para destruirlos.

L- Ja!, no soy un oponente fácil. No me doblegaré tan fácilmente.

TC- Eso lo veremos.

De improviso, Garra de tigre comienza a desvestirse en frente de la tortuga.

L- Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Garra de tigre se acerca y la toma del mentón.

TC- Debo admitir que el olor que emanas es irresistible para alguien como yo, eso quiere decir que estas en celo; además, tu cuerpo femenino no está del todo mal, y esa ropa que llevas puesta lo hace aún más deseable.

Seguidamente tomó su miembro e intentó introducirlo en la boca de la fémina a la fuerza.

TC- Abre la boca, si no lo haces por la buena, lo haré por la mala.

Al ver la resistencia de la chica por seguir sus órdenes, la toma del cuello y lo aprieta con fuerza. Leo al sentir la presión en su cuello y la falta de aire hace que abra la boca, provocando que el felino introdujera su miembro hasta su garganta. Ésta al sentirlo no pudo evitar sentir asco, los cuales aumentaban con el movimiento de vaivén que realizaba el gato, sin darle tiempo a ella de poder respirar con normalidad. Después de unos momentos y viendo de que no podía separarlo con sus extremidades la chica optó por morder su miembro, a lo cual Garra de tigre gritó y retiró el miembro de su boca con rapidez, haciendo que Leo tosiera y respirara agitadamente en busca de aire.

TC- Eres una maldita!

Éste la golpeo en el rostro con su garra, haciéndole un rasguño en su mejilla, luego de manera brusca abrió su kimono provocando que se desgarrara. La chica forcejeaba e intentaba tirarle algún golpe en vano con sus extremidades aprisionadas, Después el felino descolgó la cadena de las muñecas y colocó a Leonardo en el suelo boca abajo, aprisionándolo con su propio peso para evitar que se moviera.

L- (Forcejeando) Quítate de encima!

TC- Pagarás muy caro el haberme mordido. No tendré compasión de ti.

Inmediatamente, Garra de tigre introdujo su miembro de manera brusca y sin preparación en la vagina de la líder, provocando que ésta diera un grito de dolor y soltara algunas lágrimas, mientras que el minino embestía fuertemente.

L- Basta!... Detente!

Desesperadamente, forcejeaba todo lo que podía, pero únicamente lograba que la golpeara, además de que Garra de tigre la mantenía sujeta de su hombro con sus dientes, tal y como su instinto de gato le dictaba. Después de unos minutos, la volteó boca arriba, abriéndole las piernas para introducir nuevamente su miembro, y colocando sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza para inmovilizarla. Nuevamente volvió a morderla, pero esta vez de su cuello, mientras que con su otra garra manoseaba y rasguñaba sus senos, muslos y piernas. Leonardo no dejaba de llorar y gritar de dolor, suplicando que se detuviera. Le parecían eternos los minutos en los que estaba sufriendo semejante tortura, y únicamente rogaba a los cielos que sus hermanos vinieran a rescatarla y la liberaran de su tormento.

Después de una hora de suplicio, Garra de tigre aumentó con sus embestidas para terminar derramando su esencia dentro del cuerpo de la fémina. Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente, se levantó y se vistió para después dirigirse a la salida de la celda. Antes de salir agregó...

TC- Fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Considéralo también una venganza de mi parte por arrojarme al estómago de ese gusano espacial y por la pérdida de mi ojo derecho.

Después salió del lugar, dejando a la tortuga tirada en el piso, aún encadenada y sollozando con dolor.

L- (Susurrando) Maldito... snif, snif... maldito... maldito seas! Snif.

Luego de unos momentos, se colocó en posición fetal como instinto de protección mientras temblaba y lloraba, confiando aún en que sus hermanos vinieran a rescatarla cuanto antes.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34: El rescate parte 1

En las alcantarillas, Donatello terminaba de curar a Raphael de su hombro mientras Mickey permanecía sentado en una silla callado, observando cómo curaban a su hermano.

D- Bien, con eso será suficiente, por suerte no perdió tanta sangre.

Mickey solo asiente tristemente.

D- Mickey, se que estas preocupado por Leo, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto Rapha despierte iremos a rescatarla. Por el momento hay que decirle a Splinter lo que pasó.

M- Lo sé, es sólo que... tengo un mal presentimiento. Nunca me gustó ver a leo herido siendo un hombre, y ahora que es una chica... siento que no podré soportarlo.

D- Entiendo, yo también estoy preocupado por ella. Trato de no imaginarme lo peor pero... Me es muy difícil hacerlo. Supongo que ahora se la preocupación que siente Raphael por ella.

M- Crees que Rapha despierte pronto?

D- No lo sé Mickey, pero conociendo a Raphael, creo que es posible. Ahora vamos a decirle a Splinter.

Ambos salen del laboratorio hacia el dojo para poder hablar con su padre e idear un plan para poder salvar a Leo.

Una hora después, Rapha despierta en la camilla, se sienta en esta, observa y toca su hombro vendado, pero luego reacciona y se baja gritando a los cuatro vientos mientras salía del laboratorio.

R- Leo! Debemos ir a salvarla! Donnie!, Mickey!

Los nombrados se acercan corriendo.

D- (Tomando su hombro) Rapha! Ten cuidado, podría abrirse tu herida.

R- (Retirando su mano) Estoy bien!, estoy más preocupado por Leo.

M- Tranquilízate Rapha, Leo es fuerte, estoy seguro que...

R- No!, ustedes no entienden. Todo fue una trampa para capturar a Leo. Ella era su objetivo desde el principio!

D- Entonces eso quiere decir que le harán daño. Pero, por qué solamente ella? Por qué no a todos?

R- No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que su idea es derrotar a Leo para después derrotarnos a nosotros.

Splinter, que estaba cerca de ellos y que había escuchado todo, se aproxima a ellos e interpreta las intenciones del enemigo.

S- Yo sé por qué buscan a derrotar a Leonardo.

Todos voltean a verlo.

S- En cualquier guerra, si derrotas al líder, dejas vulnerable al resto. Saki cree que derrotando a Leonardo, nos derrotará a todos nosotros.

D- Pero Leo es sólo el líder del equipo, mas no del Clan.

S- Aún así, un líder, sigue siendo un líder Donatello. Y si lo que dice Raphael es verdad, entonces su hermana corre un gran peligro.

R- Por eso debemos ir a rescatarla cuanto antes!

D- Tu no irás, estas herido.

R- No me importa! No puedo quedarme sentado sin hacer nada. Soy el más fuerte del equipo después de Leo, necesitarán mi ayuda para salvarla.

S- Raphael tiene razón. Si van a entrar a la guarida de Saki, necesitarán toda la ayuda posible. Llamen también a April y Casey.

R- Lo haremos en el camino, no hay tiempo que perder.

Todos corren al tortumovil para dirigirse a las instalaciones del clan del pie. Mientras Raph conducía, Donatello les llamaba a sus amigos para verse en las cercanías del edificio.

Una vez reunidos, Raphael les contó su plan.

R- Escuchen, entrar será fácil, lo complicado será salir con Leo intacta, así que nos dividiremos en dos grupos, el equipo de distracción y el equipo de extracción. Mickey, tú y Casey serán el equipo de distracción; April, Donnie y yo seremos los que saquemos a Leo de ahí. Cuando logremos dar con ella, saldremos todos por las alcantarillas para llegar hasta el tortumovil.

D- Debo admitir que es un plan brillante.

M- Y lo mejor de todo es que lo hizo Raph!

R- (Molesto) Van a hacerlo o no!?

Todos asienten, pero en eso, alguien llama su atención.

K- Es un buen plan, pero tiene una falla.

Todos- Karai!


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35: El rescate parte 2

Todos se colocaron inmediatamente en posición de ataque, pero Karai ni se inmutó, por lo que Raphael decidió hablar.

R- Qué es lo que quieres Karai? Vas a impedirnos rescatar a Leo? Porque si es así, voy a derrotarte ahora mismo!

K- Tranquilízate Raphael, no he venido a detenerlos, al contrario, voy a ayudarlos a sacar a Leo de ahí.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por sus palabras, pero Raphael aún se mostraba escéptico.

R- Que nos vas a ayudar dices? No sé por qué no te creo. Oh, espera! Si lo sé. Eres nuestra enemiga!

K- Sé que lo que les estoy diciendo es difícil de creer, pero tengo un buen motivo para hacerlo.

R- Y qué motivo podría ser ese?

L- Quiero ayudar a Leonardo.

D- Por qué razón? Tu misma dijiste que éramos enemigos.

K- Simplemente porque lo que está haciendo mi padre no es honorable. Ha caído demasiado bajo esta vez.

M- Por qué lo dices? Acaso Leo está..

K- Está con vida, pero... no creo que sea el mismo de siempre.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en ese momento, pero nuevamente Raphael fue quién lo rompió.

R- A qué te refieres con eso? Qué fue lo que le hizo destructor a mi hermana!?

Karai se sorprende por como el rudo había llamado a su hermano, pero decide dejarlo de lado y continuar.

K- Ya lo verás por ti mismo. Ahora, van a ir a salvarlo o a seguir haciéndome preguntas?

Todos se miran entre sí y luego asienten.

D- De cuerdo Karai, confiaremos en ti.

R- Pero si nos traicionas... (Muestra su sais) te acabaré en ese instante.

Mientras tanto, en la celda, Leonardo no dejaba de temblar y sollozar, a la vez que con una mano apretaba su vientre, el cual le dolía. De pronto, se calló y volteó hacia la reja asustada y temblando con mayor intensidad.

De- Vaya que luces patético Leonardo. Dime, qué se siente sentirse débil y ser ultrajado por alguien más fuerte?

L-... (Temblando a más no poder y con la respiración entrecortada).

De- Parece que por fin te has dado cuenta de lo inútil que eres. Y por esa misma razón, tú serás la causa de la caída de tus hermanos y sensei.

L-... (Abriendo sus ojos a más no poder).

De- Veamos que reacción pone Hamato Yoshi al enterarse de que su discípulo favorito, fue el causante de su derrota (se burla con una risotada mientras sale del lugar).

Una vez más, Leonardo al sentirse derrotado, vuelve a llorar con intensidad.

En la azotea:

D- Entonces, dices que es mejor un ataque frontal?

K- Si, destructor espera que entren de manera sigilosa, por eso ha colocado guardias en las alcantarillas, ventanas y techo.

R- Bien, en ese caso, Donatello, April, Casey y Mickey irán en el tortumóvil por la puerta principal, serán la distracción en lo que Karai y yo sacamos a Leo de la celda; una vez que la tengamos, nos recogerán en el callejón más cercano. Andando!

Nuevamente en las celdas, Leo se sorprende al escuchar pasos dirigirse nuevamente hacia ella, pero esta vez eran diferentes.

CP- Hola dulzura, (abre la celda y se acerca lentamente hacia ella) Escuché lo que el gatito te hizo y, siendo sinceros, me dio un poco de envidia, así que decidí yo hacer lo mismo.

Leo se tensa y se va alejando como puede hasta que topa con la pared en una esquina.

CP- Tal vez no tenga un pene como el gatito, pero tengo otras maneras de sustituirlo (muestra un dildo bastante grueso), no te preocupes, te prometo que seré gentil... al menos al principio.

Cuando estaba cerca de su rostro para besarla y comenzar su juego, se escuchan explosiones en la entrada de la guarida, haciendo cimbrar levemente los muros y movilizando a todo el personal hacia esta.

CP-Bueno, veremos hasta dónde podemos llegar.

Antes de que empezara a actuar, una explosión se formó en uno de los muros de la celda, lo que provocó que ambos voltearan al agujero que se había formado una vez que se disipó un poco el humo, pero una patada en la cara, mandó a volar al pez hasta las rejas, lo que lo dejó inconsciente al instante.

R- Leo!

Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazó acercándola a él.

R- Te encuentras bien? Estás herida?

La inspeccionaba con la mirada para ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana, percatándose de los rasguños, mordidas, golpes, rastros de sangre y su ropa rota.

R- Tu kimono está roto. Qué fue lo que te hicieron Leo!?

L- (con voz débil) Rapha... Rapha!

Leonardo no podía hablar, optó por abrazar con fuerza a su hermano y llorar sobre su pecho descargando toda su pena, mientras Rapha la veía con tristeza y preocupación.

R- Tranquila, Leo. Ya estoy aquí. Ya no te harán más daño.

Karai le pasó una sábana para que pudiera abrigarla; éste la tomo de inmediato, la cubrió y la cargó en brazos para salir de ahí.

R- (en el celular) Donnie, tengo a Leo. Procedan a retirarse.

D- Entendido (cuelga).

R- (Dirigiéndose a Karai) Hay que irnos.

Karai asientey sale por el mismo agujero de la explosión. Rapha la sigue, pero antes de salir voltea a dónde estaba Cara de pez y susurra.

R- Después vendré por ti para saldar cuentas.

Finalmente sale de la celda cargando a Leo para reunirse con el resto en el punto acordado.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

P.O.V. Donnie

 _Cuando Rapha nos dio la señal salimos de prisa de la guarida de Destructor, eché en reversa el auto y arranqué a máxima velocidad de allí. Karai tuvo razón al decirnos que el enemigo no esperaba un ataque frontal, aunque eso no evitó que garra de tigre y varios soldados del pie nos persiguieran por algunas cuadras. Por suerte pude perderlos después de unos minutos. Ahora solo debo de reunirme en el punto que acordamos y regresar a la alcantarilla._

En las azoteas, cerca del punto de encuentro, Karai y Raphael, éste último cargando a una desmayada Leo, corrían lo más aprisa que podían para evitar ser descubiertos por los ninjas del pie.

R- Tranquila Leo, Ya casi llegamos. Resiste un poco más.

K- Puedo preguntarte algo, Raphael?

Ambos bajaron al callejón para después, recostar a Leo en el suelo con cuidado en lo que llegaba el resto del equipo.

R- De qué se trata?

K- Por qué llamas a Leonardo en femenino? Y por qué lo tratas con tanto cuidado?

R- Porque ahora es una mujer, y porque así es como se debe de tratar a una.

K- Pero sabes que en el fondo es un hombre, solamente cambió su aspecto físico.

R- Eso no importa, tal vez ya no vuelva a su forma original nunca, es mejor hacerse a la idea.

K- Aún así, la tratas con demasiado cuidado, como si hubiera algo más. Nunca te vi tratar así a April O´neil.

R- Eso es porque April no es mi hermana. Además, que te importa como trate a mis hermanos!.

K- Como quieras.

En ese instante, el tortumóvil apareció deteniéndose en frente de los dos. Abrieron las puertas y todos los ocupantes bajaron de inmediato.

Todos- Leo!

D- (Acercándose a su hermana para inspeccionarla) Como está?

R- Parece que solo tiene heridas superficiales, aun así es mejor que la revises a fondo una vez que lleguemos a la guarida.

D- Entiendo (toma a su hermana en brazos y se dirige al auto) será mejor que entremos y nos demos prisa. Tú conducirás Rapha.

Raphael asiente y empieza a caminar en la misma dirección, pero detiene su marcha al escuchar a Karai.

K- Bien, mi trabajo aquí termina, será mejor que vuelva antes de que se den cuenta de que no estoy.

A- Segura que estarás bien?

K- Estoy segura. Ahora dense prisa para ayudar a Leonardo (se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar en sentido contrario).

R- Karai!

La mencionada se detiene y voltea un poco.

R- Gracias.

Ella da una sonrisa ladeada y se aleja saltando por las azoteas. El resto entra en el auto y se dirigen hacia la alcantarilla. Cuando llegan bajan rápidamente para adentrarse en el laboratorio y recostar a su hermana en la camilla.

D- De acuerdo, voy a examinarla. Necesito que todos, excepto April, salgan. Necesito privacidad.

Todos hicieron lo que pidió, y mientras Donatello atendía a Leo, los demás esperaban afuera en la sala, no sin antes explicarle a su maestro lo sucedido, el cuál suspiró y bajó sus orejas con tristeza.

Pasados unos 45 minutos, las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron para dejar ver al de bandana morada. Todos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a él para conocer el diagnóstico.

R- Y bien?

D- (Con semblante triste) bueno, las heridas en su cuerpo son sólo superficiales, nada grave, únicamente moretones, rasguños y mordidas. Pero...

R- Pero?

D- La zona genital de Leo presenta algunos desgarros... al parecer fue brutalmente penetrada. También encontré restos de semen.

Todos abrieron los ojos enormemente y enmudecieron al enterarse de la noticia, segundos después Raphael apretó sus puños y dientes con fuerza en señal de frustración.

M- Pero, va a estar bien Donnie?

D- Le he realizado algunas suturas, es probable que esté adolorida por un tiempo, sin embargo, su mente es lo que me preocupa.

S- Donatello, sabes si existe una posibilidad de que Leonardo pueda quedar embarazada?

D- Por lo que me mencionó April, Leo estaba en sus días fértiles, así que cabe una gran posibilidad de que eso suceda, pero no estaré completamente seguro sino hasta dentro de 3 meses aproximadamente.

R- Tr-tres meses? Tanto tiempo?

D- Me temo que sí. Por ahora lo que podemos hacer es dejar que descanse y brindarle apoyo. Hay que dejarle su espacio personal, pero vigilando que no se haga daño.

C- Y no puedes hacer algo para evitar que quede embarazada?

D- Podría darle una pastilla postcoital, aunque eso no nos asegurará al 100% que evite el embarazo.

R- Inténtalo Donnie. Es mejor eso a nada.

D- De acuerdo, se la daré en cuanto despierte.

R- Podemos pasar a verla?

D- Claro, pero solo un momento. Necesita descansar.

Todos asintieron y se adentraron en el laboratorio para tranquilizar un poco su preocupación. Una vez adentro, observaron que estaba recostada en la camilla aún inconsciente, siendo cubierta por una sábana mientras April la vigilaba con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Raphael fue el primero en acercarse, suspiró y tomó una de sus manos para acariciarla con dulzura, el maestro Splinter también se acercó por el otro lado de la camilla y acarició su cabeza.

S- Hija mía.

Casey y Mickey solamente miraban con tristeza a la tortuga femenina sin emitir sonido alguno. Después de unos minutos, poco a poco fueron saliendo del laboratorio. Raphael fue el único que permaneció adentro, y al ver que estaba completamente solo, dejó salir las lágrimas que había retenido hasta ese momento.

R- (Susurrando) perdóname Leo... Perdóname.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

Después de 2 horas de estar inconsciente, Leonardo despertaba de su letargo, intentó sentarse en la camilla, pero un dolor en su vientre la obligó a recostarse de nuevo, Donatello, que estaba revisando unos estudios, notó que su hermana había despertado y se dirigió hacia ella.

D- Leo, cómo te sientes?

L- (Con gestos de dolor a la vez que se sostenía con sus manos la zona afectada y doblaba las piernas) M-me duele mucho mi vientre.

D- No te preocupes, te daré medicamento para el dolor.

Donnie fue en busca del medicamento para su hermana y se lo dio junto a un vaso con agua, además la ayudó a incorporase un poco para que pudiera tomarlo.

D- Bien, eso ayudará por ahora. Te dejaré unas cuantas pastillas más en tu habitación para que las tomes cada cierto tiempo.

Leonardo asiente con la cabeza.

D- Leo, ... necesito que me digas que fue lo que ocurrió exactamente en la guarida de Destructor.

Ante la pregunta, Leonardo abrió ampliamente los ojos y comenzó a temblar a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma, su hermano, al ver la reacción de la fémina la tomó por los hombros e intentó tranquilizarla.

D- Tranquila, sé que es difícil para ti, pero es necesario que al menos yo lo sepa, ya que tuviste algunas lesiones. Prometo no decirle a nadie más si tú me lo pides.

Leo volteo a ver a su hermano a los ojos aún algo asustada y preguntando con éstos mismos a qué se refería.

D- Sufriste algunos desgarros en tu zona genital y vientre, por lo que tuve que hacer unas suturas. El resto de tus lesiones son superficiales. Sé que fuiste ultrajada, pero necesito saber por quién y si utilizó algún instrumento para hacerlo.

Leo bajó la mirada y se encogió aún más.

L- (susurrando) G-garra de tigre.

D- Y sabes si utilizó algún instrumento para hacer lo que hizo?

Leo negó con la cabeza.

D- Bien, una última pregunta. Leo... estás en tus días fértiles en éste momento?

Esta vez, soltando algunas lágrimas, Leonardo asiente con la cabeza.

D- De acuerdo. Ahora... necesito que me escuches atentamente a lo que te voy a decir, puedes hacerlo?

Vuelve a asentir con la cabeza.

D- Está bien. Debido a que hubo una penetración no consensuada sin protección durante tu periodo, la probabilidad de que tengas un embarazo es muy alta, así que, para evitar que eso suceda, es necesario que tomes medicamento para evitar la fecundación, y también es muy importante de que la tomes exactamente como te lo indique, está bien?

Una vez más vuelve a asentir.

D- Bien, serán dos pastillas; la primera la tomarás en este instante, y la segunda la tomarás hasta mañana a la misma hora. También agregaré un antibiótico que deberás tomar dos veces al día para evitar alguna infección. El medicamento que te di para el dolor lo tomarás 3 veces al día, si aun así el dolor no disminuye, me dices para aumentar la dosis y cambiarlo por otro más fuerte. Lo has entendido?

Nuevamente Leonardo no contestó, limitándose a asentir.

D- Ok. Te lo dejaré por escrito en tu habitación de todas formas, por el momento, será mejor que tomes un baño y después descanses en tu cuarto. Te recomiendo que no te levantes a caminar hasta mañana, aunque lo ideal sería que no hicieras esfuerzo en por lo menos 5 días. Bien, llamaré a April para que te ayude a bañarte y a Raphael para que te traslade.

Donatello se dirige a la puerta del laboratorio y sale un momento para llamar a los nombrados, momentos después llega con ellos, aunque el resto de la familia también entró por detrás, apresurados. El primero en llegar hasta ella fue Raphael.

R- Leo! (la toma de la mano y acaricia su cabeza) Como te encuentras?

L (Susurrando) E-estoy adolorida.

R- Tranquila, pronto pasará.

S- (Acercándose) Hija mía, me alegro que hayas despertado.

L- Padre... (Empieza a llorar con sentimiento)

Splinter la abraza y acaricia su cabeza.

S- Ya, ya mi niña. Todo está bien ahora. No dejaremos que te dañen de nuevo. Tranquila.

Leonardo poco a poco se iba calmando, mientras el resto de la familia tenía la mirada baja al observar como la líder una vez temeraria, fuerte y alegre ahora estaba completamente destrozada. Splinter, aún con dolor en su pecho, separó a su hija de su regazo para llamar la atención de los demás.

S- Raphael, ayuda a tu hermana a llevarla al baño, señorita O´neal, encárguese del resto.

R, A- Hi sensei.

Raphael toma a su hermana en brazos y la lleva hasta el baño, una vez allí la dejó adentro en la tina aún con la sábana puesta.

R- Tranquila, tranquila.

A- Ya puedes irte Raphael, yo me haré cargó del resto. Te llamaré cuando hayamos terminado.

R- Está bien. Cuídala April.

A- Lo haré. No te preocupes.

Raphael sale del baño y se dirige al laboratorio nuevamente para estar al tanto de la condición de su hermana.

S- Hijos míos, es importante que de ahora en adelante Leonardo reciba todo el apoyo posible, no la obliguen a hacer algo que no quiera y trátenla con mucho cariño. Probablemente no quiera dirigirles la palabra o tal vez sea grosera, pero deben de ser pacientes, el trauma que ha sufrido no es fácil de olvidar.

D- El sensei tiene razón. Leonardo está pasando por una depresión, y probablemente sufra episodios de ansiedad, pesadillas, pérdida del apetito, llanto repentino, etc.

C- Y cómo podremos ayudarla?

D- Denle sus espacio, anímenla a comer aunque sea poco, si llora déjenla que se desahogue, y por ningún motivo le levanten la voz.

S- También sería recomendable que deje sus intentos de seducción por un tiempo joven Jones.

C- P-pero c-como!?

S- Yo sé todo lo que pasa en esta alcantarilla Sr. Jones. Nada me pasa por alto.

C- (Nervioso) S-si s-señor.

S- Bien, por ahora retírense. Y no hagan mucho ruido, su hermana necesita descansar.

Todos se dirigieron a la salida, pero Raphael llamó la atención de su maestro.

R- Sensei! Espere!

S- (Dándose la vuelta) Que ocurre Raphael?

R- Me gustaría que me dejara organizar un ataque al Clan del Pie.

S- Deseas tomar venganza por lo que ocurrió con Leonardo?

R- Sí.

S- Entiendo cómo te sientes hijo mío, pero como dije antes, nuestra prioridad ahora es la recuperación de Leonardo.

R- Entonces no piensa hacer nada para regresarle su honor?

S- Yo no he dicho eso. Restauraremos el honor en esta familia, pero eso solo lo haremos cuando Leonardo se haya recuperado.

Raphael inconforme aprieta los puño y aparta la mirada al piso.

S- (Se acerca y toma su hombro) sé que te sientes frustrado por todo esto, pero tu hermana necesita del apoyo de cada uno de nosotros en este momento, nada más debe ser más importante que eso.

R- Entiendo sensei.

Splinter lo suelta y retoma su camino a la salida del laboratorio.

S- Todo será a su tiempo Raphael. Ten paciencia.

Finalmente sale del laboratorio dejando a Raphael completamente solo meditando profundamente en sus palabras. Su maestro tenía razón, Leonardo lo necesitaba. Ir a tomar venganza sería abandonarla cuando más lo necesita, y él lo que menos quería era lastimarla. Así que tomó una decisión. Se quedaría a cuidarla, y haría todo lo que fuera por ver una vez más una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas, daría hasta lo imposible por recuperar una vez más aquella confianza que tanto admiraba en ella. Viviría por ella.

R- Voy a hacer el hermano que nunca fui por ti Leo. Es una promesa.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

En el baño, April bañaba a Leo con cuidado de no lastimarla, le entristecía mucho ver a su amiga en ese estado tan deprimente, viéndola sollozar en silencio. Podía sentir que cada vez que pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo se estremecía, pero cuando llegó a su parte íntima se detuvo un momento y decidió proceder con mayor precaución.

A- Leo, quieres tallarte tu esta zona o quieres que lo haga yo?

L- Yo... yo lo haré.

Leo tomó la esponja la bajó a su zona íntima, pero a pocos milímetros se detuvo, temblando levemente. No quería que nadie tocara esa zona, ni siquiera ella misma podía hacerlo. Tenía miedo de recordar de nuevo el dolor cuando fue brutalmente penetrada. April al ver que Leo dudaba decidió ayudarla un poco.

A- Leo, sé que te cuesta hacerlo, pero debes de limpiar bien esa zona o podría infectarse.

Leo asintió y volvió a intentarlo, pero apenas tocó el miedo volvió y apartó la mano.

L- No puedo!, no puedo.

A- Está bien, no te preocupes. Me dejas hacerlo a mí? Prometo hacerlo rápido y con cuidado.

La tortuga dudó un poco, pero sabía que era necesario, así que asintió lentamente y se aferró bien de la tina aun temblando.

A- Puedes si quieres cerrar los ojos para que te tranquilices un poco más.

Ella obedeció y los cerró fuertemente, April aprovechó para tallarla lo más rápido que pudo, pues en cuanto Leo sintió la esponja pegó un grito y se removió en su sitio, le dolía y también le llegaba el recuerdo de Garra de tigre abusando de ella. En cuanto April terminó se volteó de lado con la respiración agitada.

A- Tranquila, tranquila. Ya terminé.

Después de unos minutos Leo se calmó. April la ayudó a salir de la tina, sosteniéndole con fuerza, ya que sus piernas temblaban mucho, la cubrió con una toalla y la secó. Después llamó a Rapha para que la llevara a su habitación. Cuando este llegó, la tomo con cuidado y la llevó hasta su cuarto, en donde la dejó sentada en la cama con gentileza. Nuevamente salió de la habitación, pues April tenía que vestirla para que durmiera un poco. Cuando al fin salió, April se acercó a él.

A- Rapha, crees que podrías quedarte a dormir con Leo esta noche? Me dijo que tiene miedo de quedarse sola, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Mañana tengo clases.

R- Está bien April, no hay problema. Sólo traeré unas cosas de mi cuarto y voy con ella.

A- De acuerdo. Le diré a Leo que estarás con ella.

Raphael fue a su habitación, tomo una almohada, una sábana y una colcha para dormir y luego se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana. Cuando iba saliendo, Mickey lo vio y decidió preguntarle.

M- Que haces con todo eso Rapha?

R- Iré a dormir al cuarto de Leo. Tiene miedo de quedarse sola.

M- Ahhhh, y por qué a ella si no le dices nada?

R- Porque ella fue agredida genio.

M- Aun así, nunca te gustó hacer ese tipo de cosas.

R- Lo sé, es solo que... Leo nunca demostró miedo hasta ahora, y eso me preocupa.

Mickey agachó la cabeza con tristeza al reconocer que su hermano tenía razón. Rapha lo notó y después agregó.

R- Pero no te preocupes, Leo se recuperará si todos la apoyamos. Dile a Donnie que estaré con Leo por si necesita algo.

M- Claro, lo haré.

Mickey se dirigió a su habitación y Rapha continuó su camino al cuarto de Leo. Cuando llegó, April se estaba despidiendo de Leo, luego antes de salir se despidió también de Rapha prometiendo volver al día siguiente en cuento pudiera. Cuando estuvieron solos Rapha le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su hermana.

R- Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos mucho por hacer.

Después de decir esto, comenzó a hacer su cama en el suelo mientras Leo lo observaba desde su cama.

L- Perdona que te haya hecho venir conmigo. Si quiere yo puedo dormir en el suelo.

R- (Terminando de hacer su cama) No, claro que no. Tú estás herida y necesitas descansar tranquilamente. Además, el suelo no es tan malo.

Se acerca a su hermana y la ayuda a acostarse para después abrigarla bien.

L- Tenías razón Rapha.

R- El que?

L- Sobre todo. Sobre mi ropa, el pelear con oponentes más fuertes que yo, el separarnos... (Sollozando)... me equivoqué. Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas. No volverá a pasar.

R- Leo...

L- Buenas noches (se voltea hacia la pared dándole la espalda a su hermano).

R- Descansa (Le da un beso en su cabeza y se acomoda en el suelo para dormir dándole la espalda a su hermana pensando en las palabras que le dijo con un semblante de tristeza.


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39: Pesadilla

 _P.O.V. Leo_

 _Me encuentro en una habitación grande sin puertas, sin ventanas, sin lámparas, nada. Únicamente pueden verse los muros de ladrillo y el piso de cemento. Yo estoy situada en medio de ella de pie, observando cada rincón del lugar con mi pijama puesta. De pronto una puerta se abre y aparece Garra de tigre frente a mí._

 _GT- Que tal cachorro? No te gustaría repetir lo que hicimos? Porque yo sí._

 _Garra de tigre me muestra una sonrisa maligna, yo retrocedo un poco, pero otra puerta detrás de mí se abre mostrando a Cara de pez._

 _CP- Hola preciosa. Que te parece si me uno a la fiesta? Después de todo me debes un acostón._

 _La idea me aterra en absoluto, volteo a todas partes para buscar una posible salida, pero no encuentro ninguna, de hecho las puertas que se abrieron para dejar entrar a Cara de pez y Garra de tigre ahora desaparecieron, y la luz de un foco encima de mí me alumbra pero, no tengo mi ropa puesta, estoy completamente desnuda. Intento cubrirme con mis brazos pero, es imposible. Nuevamente la voz de Garra de tigre me saca de mis pensamientos. Él también está desnudo y se acerca a mí, intento retroceder pero algo me lo impide, me volteo rápidamente y me doy cuenta de que es Cara de pez, el cual me sujeta de las muñecas y me tira en el piso sosteniéndome mientras Garra de tigre se encima sombre mi._

 _GT- Veamos si sigues siendo tan estrecha como la primera vez, jajaja._

 _L- No!... NO!. ...Suéltenme!_

 _CP- No te resistas dulzura, ya veráz que pronto te va a gustar, jajaja._

 _Nuevamente siento como soy penetrada bruscamente._

 _L- Nooooo!_

 _Puedo oir sus risas de burla resonar en toda la habitación mientras Garra de tigre me penetraba fuertemente y Cara de pez manoseaba mis senos._

 _L- NOOOOO!_

Leonardo se despertó abruptamente sentándose en la cama sudando, temblando, respirando agitadamente y con la mirada perdida hacia el frente. Raphael que había despertado al oír los gritos de su hermana se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, asustando a la chica, quien al sentir el tacto lentamente volteó a ver para ver de quién se trataba.

L- (Susurrando) Ra-rapha

R- Tranquila, soy yo tu hermano.

L- (Con lágrimas en sus ojos) Rapha... Rapha!

De improviso, Leonardo abrazó a su hermano mientras lágrimas amargas brotaban de sus ojos azules. Raphael al ver el estado de su hermana correspondió el abrazo acariciando su cabeza mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

R- Tranquila Leo, fue solo un mal sueño. No tienes nada que temer.

L- (Sollozando) Tengo miedo Rapha...tengo mucho miedo.

R- Tranquila, yo estoy aquí para protegerte. Y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie se acerque a ti de nuevo. Puedes contar con ello.

L- Gracias. Ya estoy mejor.

Raphael se separa un poco para verla a los ojos.

R- Segura?

L- Si.

R- De acuerdo. Entonces, intenta volver a dormir.

Iba a acostarla pero Leo se lo impidió.

L- Espera!, puedes dormir conmigo? Tengo miedo de volver a soñar lo mismo.

R- Quieres que duerma en la misma cama?

L- (Asiente).

R- Y estás segura que no te molesta?

Nuevamente asiente con la cabeza.

R- De acuerdo.

Ambos se acomodan en la cama. Leonardo se acerca a su hermano y esconde su rostro en su pecho mientras éste la toma de la cabeza de forma protectora.

R- Descansa.

L- Igual tú.

Luego de unos minutos, Leonardo se quedó dormida mientras que Raphael la observaba detenidamente.

R- No dejaré que nadie te vuelva a dañar, Leo. Incluso si sacrifico mi vida, no permitiré que vuelvas a pasar por el mismo infierno. Te lo prometo.

Minutos más tarde también se queda profundamente dormido, esperando que con el amanecer las cosas sean mejores.


End file.
